Perfect Strangers
by MoonPrincess568
Summary: SEE PERFECT STRANGERS XREVISEDX
1. The Beginning

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Summary: West High has a new class called The Pen Pals Program and the girls signed up for it. So does Darien Shields. The Pen Pals Program is an interactive course with fellow students in the school. The classes are divided into four classes in the same period so no one will figure out who their pen pal is. It helps with communications with different students with various perspectives on high school and etc. And also to reveal their true feelings that they can't really tell their friends about. Serena ended up with a pen pal whose screen name is TuxedoMask87. While they chat with each other online, Tuxedo Mask and Serena learn a lot about each other and make a very friendly relationship. They agree on meeting at the winter ball as dates. Little did they know who they were.

Author's Notes: I decided to revise and remake the story since my writing has grown and information of Sailor Moon is more vivid. And I would like to thank my handy friend and co-writer, Miggz. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1: Pen Pals

It was the new school year and the first day of school was a couple of weeks ago. The girls are getting to get familiar with their new surroundings as sophomores at Crossroads High. Fifth period just ended. Lita and Mina just walked out of their History class. First they went to their lockers to drop off their books. Across from their lockers was Serena's.

"Hi! Serena!" Mina exclaimed walking towards her. Serena was in her locker, putting away her English book. Serena turned and saw Mina walking with Lita.

"Hey," she responded.

"I can't wait for next period! We're going to actually talk to our pen pals." Mina said excitedly.

"Me too," Serena agreed.

"Hey look over there, Serena's best friend." Lita said sarcastically when she saw Darien walk by.

"Ughh…" Serena groaned. Darien walked to her.

"Hey Meatball head," He greeted.

"Why do you always have to call me that?" She questioned, "I do have a real name, thank you very much."

"Okay, fine Serena." He gave in.

"Wow? You called me Serena for once." She said in amazement.

"Don't get used to it Meatball head." He responded.

She sighed. _'He will never change…'_ she thought

_ding!_ The first bell rang.

"Well, I got to go to class, bye girls. Bye Meatball Head." He said.

"I think he likes you!" Mina said loudly.

"Yeah right Mina," said a disgusted Serena. "He has a girlfriend named, Tessa. Remember."

"Why would he call you names or make fun of you?" Mina tried to prove she's correct.

"Yeah that's true Serena, I read somewhere in a magazine if a guy teases you they really like you." Lita agreed.

"Soo… it could be wrong." She denied the statement.

"I thought they broke up over the summer?" Raye said overhearing their conversation.

"See! He doesn't have girlfriend, I know love when I see it because I am the Goddess of Love!" Mina proclaimed.

"Mina…" said Lita, Raye, and Serena while their sweat dropped.

"I don't like him anyways." Serena said and quietly added, "He is cute though, but a total pain in the ass."

"I knew it!" Mina exclaimed.

"I just said he was cute!" Serena said.

"Well let's get going to class?" Lita insisted. "The tardy bell is going to ring soon."

"Okay," the two blondes said in unison. Raye nodded. They saw Amy walking into the computer lab and caught up to her.

"Hi Amy!" said the four girls.

"Hey you guys." She greeted.

"Where were you?" Mina asked.

"I was in the library, I'm a T.A., remember." Amy explained.

"Oh yeah…" Mina said. They walked to their seats. Amy and Lita sat next to each other in the second row. In the third row were Raye, Serena, and Mina.

_ding!_

"Hello class!" Mr. Daniels greeted once the tardy bell rang. "How was everyone's day?"

A couple of students responded with good or boring. Once everyone was seated, he took roll.

"Alright class, I know all of you are excited to actually start chatting with your assigned pen pal. On the chalk board over there (he pointed) is your ID numbers and across from that is your pen pal's screen name. I recommend for everyone to write it down. And Row 1 you go first."

The first row got up and walked to the chalk board.

"Row 2," He said after the first row returned to their seats. A few moments later it was Serena's row. Mina, Raye, and Serena walked together and fell in line for the list. Serena looked at the light blue colored list and spotted her ID number:

_#10012569- Green-Eyed Goddess_

_#10015374- Like oh my x GOSH _

_#10023789- Mango Kid 21 _

_#10049831- lost punk 711_

_#10054129- got milk?_

_#1006832- xPinkPardisex3_

_**#1007973- Tuxedo Mask87**_

_#1008077- xo sparklez xo_

_#1008843- Arcade Guy 101_

The three girls walked back to their seats.

"Serena, who did you get?" Mina curiously asked.

"I got someone called Tuxedo Mask." She responded.

"Ooo," Mina replied, "Sounds interesting."

"How about you Mina," I asked.

"Uhh… I think it was like Arcade Guy or something like that." She said.

"Who did you get Raye?" Serena asked.

"I got Green-Eyed Goddess." Raye stated.

"Oh, cool," the two blondes said.

Couple of Minutes Later

"Since everyone has their pen pals screen names. Please turn on your computers." He instructed. The class turned on the computers and waited for it to load up.

"Is everyone's computer opened?" he asked. People nodded and he went back to his instructions. "Now log on to the Pen Pals Program."

The day before the class had learned how to create a pen name and how to log in.

"I forgot, to ask earlier, has everyone downloaded Pen Pals 5.0 from the school website last night?" Mr. Daniels asked.

"Yeah," the class responded.

"Okay then go start typing whatever you want to your pen pal to get to know them. Or they might have already sent you a message." The teacher instructed.

A student raised there hand.

"Yes? Mr. Yamamoto?" Mr. Daniels asked.

"Umm… So where are our pen pals? What City?" Kyle asked. The teacher's sweat dropped, so did everyone else.

"Well, Kyle. Were you listening to what I said yesterday?" he started. "Since our school budget is low, the computer teachers decided to make it into four different classes at the school, all at the same period. So, no one will figure who your pen pal is."

"Ohhh…" Kyle said.

"Mr. Daniels?" Lita said.

"Yes, Ms. Kingston?" He answered.

"Do we get to meet our pen pals?" Lita questioned.

"Well, you could during the next semester." He said. "We will start a new unit during that time."

"What will we do during the next semester anyways?" Amy asked.

"We will learn out internet scares and how to protect yourselves. In a recent study there have been many people chatting in chat rooms and is being threatened or harassed. Also we will be using web cameras with our pen pals," He explained the curriculum, "You can read more about the different topics we will be doing during the school year in the syllabus. The one I have given out the first day of school. Now get writing."

_Chime!_ Serena's computer notified she had a new message.

**TuxedoMask87: Hi Moon Princess, what's up?**

**Moon Princess: Hi Tuxedo Mask, nothing really**

**Tuxedo Mask87: I'm a junior. How about you?**

**Moon Princess: A sophomore**

**TuxedoMask87: Oh **

**Moon Princess: Soo… **

**TuxedoMask87: What are we suppose to talk about?**

**Moon Princess: I don't know**

**TuxedoMask87: Why did you sign up for this class?**

**Moon Princess: It seemed like a cool class. And you?"**

**TuxedoMask87: Same**

**TuxedoMask87: So what do you like to do?**

**Moon Princess: hang out with friends, go the arcade, watch TV, shopping. **

**TuxedoMask87: cool, I like doing that too. **

**Moon Princess: you like shopping?**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah, what's wrong with that?**

**Moon Princess: nothing.**

**TuxedoMask87: uh huh, sure**

"Make sure to tell your most innermost thoughts to your pal. Just be honest and go with the flow." Mr. Daniels said. _"Be honest and go with the flow… innermost thoughts you got it' _Serena thought.

**TuxedoMask87: did your teacher just ask to saw what's on your mind?**

**Moon Princess: if telling my innermost thoughts and being honest and go with the flow is stuff on my mind. I guess so then**

**TuxedoMask87: lol, yeah. So what's on your mind?**

**Moon Princess: who you are.**

**TuxedoMask87: lol, you can't know that just yet.**

**Moon Princess: yeah… what's on your mind?**

**TuxedoMask87: a lot of things**

**Moon Princess: you don't have to say it if you don't want to**

**TuxedoMask87: Thanks, so what's your favorite color?**

**Moon Princess: Pink, yours?**

**Tuxedo Mask: Blue**

**Moon Princess: cool**

**TuxedoMask87: Favorite show?**

**Moon Princess: Sailor Moon and Sailor V, I see you copied Tuxedo Mask's name from there.**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah, I like that show. I never told anyone that.**

**Moon Princess: lol! Wow…**

**TuxedoMask87: hahaha… yeah**

**Moon Princess: your favorite movie?**

**TuxedoMask87: don't have one**

**Moon Princess: oh, mine is She's the Man and A Cinderella Story**

**TuxedoMask87: cool**

**Moon Princess: I don't really know what to say**

**TuxedoMask87: me either. I think our teachers will assign topics for us. **

**Moon Princess: Oh really?**

"Okay class, now that you are acquainted with your pen pal, I should be giving you a topic to discuss about but," Mr. Daniels said and continued, "Not today, today is a free day to randomly talk to your partner."

**Moon Princess: my teacher said there is no topic today?**

**TuxedoMask87: no... my teacher said the topic was about how can school change for the better**

**Moon Princess: ohh, so do you think we should talk about it?**

**TuxedoMask87: sure. I think the school should really change the lunch. They say it's nutritious, but c'mon the food is all junk food.**

**Moon Princess: that's true and it's kinda gross. Usually I don't turn down food.**

**TuxedoMask87: haha, i guess you like eating. **

**Moon Princess: yeah, it's like my best friend **

**TuxedoMask87: lol, you're funny, food can't be your best friend**

**Moon Princess: Can too! Like how diamonds are a girl's best friend**

**TuxedoMask87: you do have a point, lol **

**Moon Princess: lol**

_-Silence-_

**Moon Princess: now what to talk about?**

**TuxedoMask87: my teacher just posted another topic**

**Moon Princess: oh really, what is it?**

"What are we suppose to talk about?" asked a random student, "Like there is nothing to talk about that will protect my identity."

"Yeah...If we can't know them, how can we get to know them?" asked another student.

"Well, just the simple things like favorite stuff, hobbies, movies, television, what they think of the school, fashion, just to name a few," he explained. "But you may not describe your appearance and your friends. It will give our identity away. For insistence: 'Me and my best friend have been friends since we were in diapers' is an example not revealing your true self."

"Ohhh…" said the two students said together.

**TuxedoMask87: Soo…, the topic is stuff?**

**Mood Princess: I guess so… what do you think of West High?**

**TuxedoMask87: pretty good school, but I liked my old school better. **

**Moon Princess: your old school?**

**TuxedoMask87: well before I went a private school, but I didn't have enough money to support the school fee. **

**Moon Princess: oh, when did you go here?**

**TuxedoMask87: Freshmen year**

**TuxedoMask87: how about you?**

**Moon Princess: I like this school because all my friends are here, I wouldn't trade it for the world, lol. **

**TuxedoMask87: that's good**

**Moon Princess: play any sports?**

**TuxedoMask87: Yeah. Like football, basketball, soccer, and baseball. You?**

**Moon Princess: hahaha, no. you must be very athletic. Ooo, that will narrow down, who you are...!**

**TuxedoMask87: haha, yeah, but there is a lot of football players, basketball players, and soccer players.**

**Moon Princess: so it narrows down to at least 100 students**

**TuxedoMask87: true, but you're never going to find out.**

**Moon Princess: haha, I'll find out one day. **

**TuxedoMask87: more like next semester**

**Moon Princess: another thing you revealed, you like joking around. Hmmm…**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah, but who doesn't. How about you, on any teams?**

**Moon Princess: haha no, but my PE teacher keeps on bugging me to run for track**

**TuxedoMask87: lol**

**Moon Princess: yeah… so…, what is your favorite ice cream?**

**TuxedoMask87: uhmm, it has to be cookies and cream**

**Moon Princess: oh my gosh, that is my second favorite.**

**TuxedoMask87: lol, awesome**

**Moon Princess: but I love strawberry cheesecake. **

**TuxedoMask87: oh, I haven't tried that before.**

**Moon Princess: omg, it's the best with cheesecake chunks and strawberry pieces.**

**TuxedoMask87: cool, oh you also revealed that you love sweets.**

**Moon Princess: haha, yeah**

"Alright class, it's almost time for school to end please say your goodbyes and shut off the computers," said Mr. Daniels.

**TuxedoMask87: well I guess I'll talk to you later. **

**Moon Princess: yeah, maybe when I'm home, I guess. **

**TuxedoMask87: okay, bye.**

**Moon Princess: cya.**

_Ding!_ Finally, the day was over and students rushed out of the classroom. Serena simply walked out of her class wondering who this mysterious TuxedoMask87 was. She practically ignored her friends talking about their pen pals.

Author's Notes: Hi hope you like the revision, I didn't want to copy the book "Perfect Strangers" entirely like I kind of did on my original. So I thought up to mix up that book, A Cinderella Story, and my ideas. Well, go on review!


	2. Nicknames and Games

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. School got in the way. So yeah here's a new chapter you guys. If I don't get at least more than 5 reviews for this chapter, I won't update because what's the use if not many people is reading my story. It's a long chapter so it'll fill your appetite just well. Lol. **WARNING THERE IS A LOT OF ISTANT MESSAGING. **Oh c'mon it's pretty much an online romance story, jeeze. So yeah… enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Nicknames and Games **

_Passing Period _

"Hey you guys! You guys go on without me, I forgot my binder in my English class. I'll be right back." Serena said to her best friends.

"Okie doke," they replied.

"Serena you got 3 minutes you have to hurry!" said Amy.

"Don't worry!" Serena said as she rushed back to her English class. As she was power walking, she bumped into someone. She heard books drop and the person's strong arms wrapped around her small frame, so she wouldn't fall

"Whoa…are you okay….?" A deep handsome voice asked.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't pay attention to where I was going. I was in a rush and…" she said and stopped when she looked up. She quickly shoved the guy and got out of their embrace. The guy took a double take at the girl he was just holding on to.

"Oh, it's just you." She said with disgust. "Why do I always run into you?"

"Maybe, because you find me irresistible," Darien teased.

"Ew, you are **not** irresistible to me at all." She said and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh you're just in denial," he said with a sly smile, "You love following me around and you run into me on purpose."

"Whatever, didn't you just listen to any word I said?" she questioned.

"Nope, it went one ear and out the other." He joked.

"UGH! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK, DARIEN SHIELDS!" She said, fed up.

"Well you didn't even pick up my books, Meatball Head." He argued as he kneeled down to get his books.

"OMG, I'M GOING TO BE LATE TO CLASS! IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT, DARIEN!" she yelled and ran into her English class. Darien chuckled to himself and walked into a classroom.

_Sixth Period _

6 minutes later. Serena opened the computer lab door quietly and snuck in. She tried to make herself unnoticeable, but nope, Mr. Daniels caught her.

"Ms. Tsukino, you're tardy," said Mr. Daniels.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Daniels, I accidentally ran into someone and all his stuff fell. I had to help him and I forgot my stuff in my other class." Serena explained.

"There are no excuses, unless you have a note. Just remember if you have 3 tardies then I'll have to give you detention. You have 2 more left." He said.

"Sorry Mr. Daniels, I promise I won't be late anymore." Serena apologized.

"Serena you're late. What happened?" asked Mina.

"Yeah state the obvious, Mina!" said Raye.

"Ugh, I ran into the jerk again. Why does he always happen to be there?" Serena complained. Her friends laughed.

"I'm telling you its destiny," said Mina.

"Yeah, right, Mina. We're destined to be together forever," Serena said sarcastically.

"Girls, settle down," said Mr. Daniels, "Okay… today's topic is music and find songs that relates to you and your life. You may use the internet to look for your songs."

"Uhm, what do you mean what song relates to us?" asked a random student.

"Well… like about your love life, philosophy, or how you feel," the teacher explained, "Alright, go on and chat away!"

_Ding!_ An IM Box appeared.

**TuxedoMask87: Hey there. **

**Moon Princess: Hi **

**TuxedoMask87: how was your day? **

**Moon Princess: good, yours? **

**TuxedoMask87: okay… **

**Moon Princess: ohh, what happened? **

**TuxedoMask87: nothing for you to really know P **

**Moon Princess: aww, oh well **

**Moon Princess: so yeah here's the topic. What kinda music do you like and name a song or songs that you can relate to? **

**TuxedoMask87: well, I listening to EVERYTHING. Pretty much anything with a good beat. **

**Moon Princess: oh awesome. I love pop and anything I can dance too. It's true; anything with a good beat floats my boat. **

**TuxedoMask87: aha yeah. Okay a song that you can relate to or whatever. **

**Moon Princess: well… lemme go find one… **

**TuxedoMask87: well for my love life it would probably be "Here Today, Gone Tomorrow" by Rooney. **

**Moon Princess: that's one good song… my love life is pretty much non-existent right now **

**Moon Princess: I'll tell you one when I discover one. **

**TuxedoMask87: lol, how about something life relating **

**Moon Princess: Uhm…I don't know. I have to get back to you on that one too. **

**TuxedoMask87: Aha, same here. **

**Moon Princess: You know what's really fun. Like you know the iPod shuffle game? **

**TuxedoMask87: the one all over Myspace? Like where they ask a question and when your iPod is on shuffle it'll put a random song **

**Moon Princess: yeah… but too bad we can't use our iPods at school. Maybe we'll try it later, when we're home. **

**TuxedoMask87: lol, sure. I forgot we can talk at home too and on our cell phones. **

**Moon Princess: aha. **

_-Silence- _

**TuxedoMask87: so… what are we suppose to talk about now **

**Moon Princess: I don't know. **

"I bet you guys are getting bored with each other because everyone just stopped, dropped, and rolled over," Said Mr. Daniel while he saw ten students taking a nap, a girl that fell because someone tripped her when she returned from the restroom, and another student fell off her seat and don't know why, "Alright, next topic: clothes."

Mr. Daniels snuck on the sleeping students, had a ruler in his hand, and slammed it on their desk while saying, "WAKE UP!!!" The students shot up and began talking to their pen pal again.

"You guys really need to take this class seriously, this class is NOT study hall," Mr. Daniels warned.

**Moon Princess: I love clothes. And I think we established me loving shopping too. **

**TuxedoMask87: yeah, I guess they want us to become good friends. **

**Moon Princess: aha yeah, I guess, well I shop mostly at American Eagle, Forever 21, and Hollister**

**TuxedoMask87: oh cool, I shop at American Eagle also. Also Hollister and A&F **

**Moon Princess: oh I own some things from Hollister. **

**TuxedoMask87: nice. I'm just a jeans and shirt kinda guy. **

**Moon Princess: I like wearing a great pair of jeans or skirt with a nice top **

**TuxedoMask87: cool. **

"Looks like Serena is getting real into this pen pal thing," Amy pointed out as she observed Serena typing up a storm.

"Haha, yeah, it's fun meeting a new person," She answered.

"Who are you talking to? A boy or a girl?" asked Lita.

"A boy," said Serena."

"Aha... no wonder!" exclaimed Raye and laughed.

"Have you guys talked to them at home yet?" asked Serena.

"Nope…I have volleyball practice yesterday," answered Mina.

"Same, and I got basketball conditioning," said Lita and continued, "What about you Ames?"

"Oh! I know!" Mina blurted out before Amy could say anything.

"What?" they all asked.

"Amy was studying her butt off like always!" She answered.

"Yup, that's affirmative, Mina." Amy giggled.

"Ugh, I don't know what to talk about anymore!" said a fed up Raye.

"I think that's everyone's problem. It sucks we can't tell them who we are," complained Mina.

"For real," Lita agreed.

"But you guys, like if we knew who they were then we might not like the person," said Amy.

"Amy gots a point," replied Serena, "If Darien was my pen pal; I would gag and never talk to him." They all laughed.

"Uh huh, sure…more like argue the whole time and tease each other," said Raye.

"Aha, or that's another option," laughed Serena, "Hold on you guys let me tell my pen pal something."

**Moon Princess: I finally thought of a song that is something like philosophy or life related! Rainbow by South Border. **

**TuxedoMask87: Hmm, never heard of them **

**Moon Princess: omg you have to listen to them they are awesome. Go to: **

**TuxedoMask87: sure, I'll make sure I'll listen to it **

**Moon Princess: yeah, they are a Filipino music group. They just moved here in California. **

**TuxedoMask87: oh, how did you know about them? **

**Moon Princess: one of my friends brought me to one of their concerts **

**TuxedoMask87: ohh **

**Moon Princess: you're a junior right? **

**TuxedoMask87: yup **

**Moon Princess: what kinda classes do you take? **

**TuxedoMask87: I guess I can tell you… but not in order though. **

**Moon Princess: Okie doke **

**TuxedoMask87: well I got Spanish, English AP, Pre Cal Honors, Human Psy. Pre-AP, this class, and I can't tell you my other class because it'll reveal a lot about my true identity P **

**Moon Princess: I'm taking Spanish also, regular English, alg 2, art 1, and of course this class **

**TuxedoMask87: nice, I wonder if you're any of my classes. **

**Moon Princess: most likely not since I'm a sophomore and you're a junior. **

**TuxedoMask87: yeah but you never know **

**TuxedoMask87: hey I gotta go, my teacher is telling us to sign off. If you have time tonight, we should play the iPod shuffle game. **

**Moon Princess: sure, uhm I'll probably be on at 8 **

**TuxedoMask87: okay awesome, talk to you then. **

**Moon Princess: Okie doke, bye **

**TuxedoMask87: bye. **

_**Tuxedomask87 has signed off **_

"Alright everyone 2 or 3 minutes til the bell so sign off and shut down the computers," commanded Mr. Daniels.

_DING! _The girls walked to their lockers.

"Hey you guys! You know what's coming in 3 weeks?!" Mina excitedly said grabbing a book out of her locker.

"What?" asked Amy.

"Oh my gosh, Ames, you don't know?" asked a surprised Lita and slammed the locker door.

"HOMECOMING!" the girls happily said and walked out of the school.

"I heard this year the theme is masquerade," said Mina.

"Ooo that sounds fun!" exclaimed Serena.

"Yeah, so you guys want to go shopping Saturday for our dresses?" asked Mina.

"Awesome," the girls cheered.

"Alright let's meet at the Stoneridge mall at 2pm?" suggested Mina. The other girls nodded.

_Later that day _

Serena was in her room listening to music and talking on the phone with Mina. She was lying on her tummy on her bed. Her walls were pink with crown molding aligning the ceiling. Her bed spread was white with pink hearts with many decorative pillows. Serena's favorite pillow was a dark pink velvet plush pillow that had her name embroidered in silver thread. On both sides of her bed is white side tables consisting a lamp and her iPod stereo. On the other side table, there were pictures with her friends and her Sailor Moon alarm clock. Next to that side table is a big bay window. Across from that is a study desk with a HP laptop. On the side of the desk was a walk in closet.

"Mina have you done your algebra homework yet?" asked Serena flipping through the newest issue of Seventeen.

"Not yet, I'm still working on my English assignment. I'll tell you when I'm on it. Maybe you should ask Amy for some help," suggested Mina.

"No, it's okay. Plus Amy is in like Pre-Cal Honors and she's only a sophomore. I don't want to bother her because I remember her telling me that PSATS were coming," explained Serena.

"Oh, maybe you can ask your mysterious pen pal for help," Mina teased.

"Haha, very funny," said Serena.

"C'mon Serena, maybe he can help, that's what this pen pal thing is for. I think," said Mina.

"Hmm maybe, he told me to go on at 8 so we can play this game that we couldn't play in class," Serena replied, "Plus he's a junior…OH YEAH! He told me he was in Pre-Cal Honors just like Amy. I wonder if he's in Amy's class."

"YIKES… Serena hopefully you're pen pal isn't some techy geek… remember you told me earlier that he took a lot of AP classes," said a concerned Mina.

"OMG, you have a point. But remember yesterday I told you he plays basketball, football, and soccer? He can't be some geek then," Serena said.

"Oh that's so true. Jocks aren't geeks," Mina replied, "Maybe you should check if he's on it's almost 8 and I gotta go because I have a volleyball game tomorrow."

"Alrighty then, see you tomorrow!"

"K, bye!" said Mina and hung up.

Serena got off her stomach and walked to her computer desk. The computer was already on. A Myspace window and AIM were appeared in front of her. Serena went to start and looked for Pen Pals 5.0.

"A-HA. There you are!" Serena said to herself and opened the program up. TuxedoMask87 was already on, so decided to IM him.

**Moon Princess: Hey there stranger. **

**TuxedoMask87: hey what's up? **

**Moon Princess: just starting on some homework **

**TuxedoMask87: you're just starting homework right now. Damn, I always do my homework right after practice. **

**Moon Princess: aha just call me thee ULTIMATE procrastinator. **

**TuxedoMask87: lol, so what did you do after school? **

**Moon Princess: well I went to the local arcade café with my friends and played the Sailor V game for like an hour. **

**TuxedoMask87: Haha, are you talking about the Crowne? **

**Moon Princess: can't tell you P **

**TuxedoMask87: aha **

**Moon Princess: how about you? **

**TuxedoMask87: well I went to football practice got home at like 6. Ate and I'm still doing my homework. I'm loaded with hw. It's not even funny. **

**Moon Princess: sucks for you. jk **

**TuxedoMask87: lol yeah **

**Moon Princess: uhm can you do me a favor? **

**TuxedoMask87: sure, like what? **

**Moon Princess: want to help me with my alg 2 homework? Please? **

**TuxedoMask87: uhm, sure. What's the subject on? **

**Moon Princess: logarithms **

**TuxedoMask87: oh those are easy! **

_1 1/2 hours later _

It was about ten o clock. Both Serena and Tuxedo Mask finished their homework.

**Moon Princess: THANK YOU SOO MUCH TUXEDOMASK **

**TuxedoMask87: lol, you welcome, anytime **

**TuxedoMask87: I think you should call me something other than Tuxedo Mask **

**Moon Princess: lol, what would you want me to call you then? **

**Tuxedo Mask: Uhm, how about Endymion **

**Moon Princess: Endymion?? Sounds very ancient or something. **

**TuxedoMask87: lol, in mythology, Endymion was a Sheppard that the moon goddess, Selene, fell in love with. Then Zeus found out and he was put into eternal sleep. Selene loved him so much that for one week she would visit her sleeping lover. So that's why the moon is gone after a full moon. **

**Moon Princess: Ohhh…it sounds familiar! Like Sailor Moon. Maybe I should call you Mamoru since you're Tuxedo Mask **

**TuxedoMask87: aha, that's fine with me **

**Moon Princess: since you have a nickname, I should have one too **

**TuxedoMask87: let's make you Sailor Moon's alter ego, Usagi **

**Moon Princess: I really don't like that name. How about Bunny? My mom calls me that. **

**TuxedoMask87: uhm… sure. **

**Moon Princess: Bunny or Usagi, Usagi is bunny or rabbit in Japanese i think**

**TuxedoMask87: I think I'm going to call you Usagi because it sounds like a real name **

**Moon Princess: okayy fine **

**TuxedoMask87: hey remember, we're supposed to be playing that iPod shuffle game **

**Moon Princess: oh yeah huh!? **

**TuxedoMask87: let's play a quick game? **

**Moon Princess: sure **

**TuxedoMask87: okay, I'll start. A song that you would sing in the shower **

**Moon Princess: Break it off by Sean Paul feat. Rihanna **

**TuxedoMask87: mine is vulnerable by secondhand serenade. X **

**Moon Princess: lol, okay a song you always play in the car **

**TuxedoMask87: Sexy back by Justin Timberlake **

**Moon Princess: Breathe by Michelle Branch **

**TuxedoMask87: alright uhm how about a song that makes you laugh. **

**TuxedoMask87: Mine is The Only Difference by Panic! At the Disco **

**Moon Princess: I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson **

**Moon Princess: a song that makes you sad. **

**Moon Princess: There you'll be by Faith Hill **

**TuxedoMask87: New Friend Request by Gym Class Heroes **

**Moon Princess: lol **

**TuxedoMask87: a song you'll fight to **

**Moon Princess: Me & You by Cassie **

**TuxedoMask87: Haha, Vans by the Pack **

**Moon Princess: LOL! How about a song that you would play at your wedding**

**TuxedoMask87: Last Night by Diddy feat. Keisha Cole **

**Moon Princess: Haha mine is stick with you by the pussycat dolls **

**TuxedoMask87: a song you have to always request at a dance **

**Moon Princess: I Wear My Stunna Glasses at Night by the Federation **

**TuxedoMask87: liking your playlist. My iPod says Tell Me When to Go by E40 and Keak da Sneak **

**Moon Princess: lol, how about a song you will work out to **

**Moon Princess: Buttons by the pussycat dolls **

**TuxedoMask87: aha I think the lead singer is hot. **

**Moon Princess: yeah she is gorgeous and has a killer bod. Alright tell me what your iPod says. **

**TuxedoMask87: Shake by Ying Yang Twins feat. Pitbull **

**Moon Princess: aha love that song **

**TuxedoMask87: your cell phone ring tone **

**Moon Princess: Leavin' by Jagstar **

**TuxedoMask87: Gotta Get it Remix by Balance feat. Mistah Fab **

2 hours had past and Serena and her pen pal are still playing the iPod shuffle game.

_Knock, knock. _Someone opened Serena's door. It startled Serena and Serena immediately looked at the door.

"Oh mom you scared me," replied Serena.

"Honey, go to sleep its late," her mother said, "who are you talking to anyways?"

"Just my pen pal for my communications class," answered Serena.

"Well, finish up because it's already past midnight," her mother explained.

"Okaay mom…" Serena replied. Her mom closed Serena's door and headed off to her room.

**Moon Princess: well that was fun. My mom is telling me to sign off. **

**TuxedoMask87: alright, ttyl **

**Moon Princess: goodnight! **

**TuxedoMask87: night **

**TuxedoMask87: bye **

**Moon Princess: bye **

_**Moon Princess has signed off. **_

_**TuxedoMask87 has signed off. **_

"I wonder who you are, Mamoru," Serena sighed. Serena turned her alarm clock on and went to sleep.

Author's Note: longish chapter… with A LOT of instant messaging. But I warned you guys. Well review and tell me how you like it! Til text time, MoonPrincess568


	3. Shopping! Part 1

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Note: Here's the new chapter. Enjoy! Sorry for slow updates, school/summer school and stuff happened plus writer's block, yup. I appreciate all those how have been reviewing my story. It puts a smile on my face. So yeah, please don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3: Shopping! Part 1

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella…_

"10 more minutes…" Serena mumbled softly as she heard her blasting iPod radio playing, the song, "Umbrella" by Rihanna. She quickly moved her bed sheets to reach the snooze button. Serena fixed herself in a comfortable position, and went back to sleep. After nine minutes, her alarm played again. Serena turned to face the alarm clock. She read the pink digital numbers: 9:48 AM. Serena realized that she was going to the mall with the girls later in the afternoon to find their dresses for homecoming, so she pushed off her bed sheets and sat up. She stretched her arms with a yawn and then walked into her bathroom. She opened the water for her shower, so it could heat up. Afterwards she brushed her teeth, and stripped off her pajamas to take a shower. With her light pink bathrobe she walked towards the shower stall and placed her robe on a hook on the door. As she was taking a shower, she reminisced about her dream last night.

_It was dark with the bright moon's shine peaked through the garden with beautiful, arched trees that made a tunnel. Serena found herself walking along rose petals. She was dressed with a simple lace, white tube dress with a matching ribbon at her mid-torso. She wore a pearl necklace and earrings where the pearl dangled from a thread of white gold. In addition, she wore a white sparkly, masquerade mask. Her hair wasn't in her usual hair style with the two buns and streamers of hair coming out of them that reached her waists. Her hair was taken out of that tradition 'Meatball Head' hair style with curls at the ends of her hair until her thighs. Serena kept on walking until she reached the end of the tree tunnel. She reached a beautiful, large water fountain there standing was a young man dressed in a formal tuxedo. He had lightly tanned skin and colored eyes. Serena couldn't tell if the mysterious, young man's hair was blonde, brown or black. Nor she could tell if the boy's eyes were blue, brown, or green. All Serena knew was that he was very attractive with an alluring aurora. The young man started walking to Serena. _

"_Usagi…" the mysterious person said with a deep voice. Serena realized it was Mamoru, TuxedoMask87, her pen pal. He was the only one that called her that. _

"_Mamoru?" Serena questioned, "Where are we?"_

"_We're in the garden of tranquility." He responded. _

"_Hmm…well it is very calming out here…" Serena said with a foolish smile but she was still confused on why she was at this garden. _

"_Usagi, remember that message I sent you on pen pals…"Mamoru said but trailed off, not knowing what to say. Serena or rather Usagi remember reading the message Mamoru was talking about._

_TuxedoMask87: Hey Usagi_

_Moon Princess is away._

_Tuxedo Mask 87: I know your not there, but do you want to meet in person before Christmas break? If you want to, please meet me at Starflower__ Drive. Follow the trail of pink rose petals. I know it's breaking the rules, but you seem like a person worth meeting. You have such a great personality: very sweet, fun, and caring. Everything about you makes me more attracted to you. I guess I'm trying to tell you that I have a crush on you…Even though we've haven't meet or seen each other, I don't care…I still like you. Make sure you wear a mask or something to cover up who you are, please? So yeah…I'll meet you at Starflower Drive at 9:45pm. Goodnight…_

"_Mamoru…I really don't know what to say…" Serena started, "When I got to know you more during this class… I felt a connection with you too and I do really want to know who you really are, but…" Mamoru stepped forward and gently inched closer to her mask. Chill went up and down her spine. She jerked a little bit and Mamoru back away for a second. With a simple gesture by holding her soft, ivory skinned hand; he reassured her that everything would be alright. He let go of her hand to continue the unveiling. Mamoru quietly took off her glittery mask. Serena was afraid she wasn't the girl he was expecting. Serena waited for his response. Mamoru simply dazed at her light blue eyes and held her hand again. _

"_Serena?" Mamoru inquired, "If I know of you… then you might know me."_

"_Yes… I'm Serena Tsukino." Serena responded, "I can't put my finger on it but you do seem familiar…" Serena said while she examined his face, trying to look beyond his mask. _

"_Go ahead, take off mine." Mamoru insisted. Serena inched her hands to the edges of his mask. _

_We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Serena heard the song 'Umbrella' by Rihanna out of no where. _

That was when end of Serena's dream. "What an odd dream…" Serena said to herself. Serena thought the dream was just some fantasy that came out of one of her romance novels and no way had she had any feelings towards Mamoru. She only met him on Monday, but already knew alot about him. Fifteen minutes later, Serena was finished with her shower. Serena patted herself dry and put her bathrobe on. She started to blow dry her hair and prepared it for her meatball hair style. As she finished, she went to her closet to find something to wear. Serena whispered to herself, "Hmm…what to wear?" as she checked each t-shirt and bottoms. Serena decided to wear her khaki capris and a white spaghetti strap top with light pink, floral prints with thin, metallic gold outlines around each petal. For accessories she picked out an antique gold bangle and matching dangle earrings. When she was finished, she went downstairs. Before she left her room she checked her clock: 10:59 and she grabbed her iPod from the radio dock and placed it in her tote bag. She figured that she already missed breakfast and her mom already put the leftovers in the fridge. Downstairs, her mom was folding clothes in front of the television watching an episode of 30 Minute Meals with Rachael Ray. Her mother heard footsteps so she looked up and saw Serena.

"Hey mom, where's Sammy?" Serena greeted and sat next to her mom on the brown leather couch. Serena's mom was gorgeous; she had long, wavy brown hair and blue eyes standing at 5'4". She was a housewife and did most of the chores herself.

"Hi Serena, your brother is went to the movies," her mother answered.

"Oh I see, so yeah…dad's birthday is coming up," Serena started, "So do you have an idea what he wants?"

"Well, Bunny, he's been eyeing for a new laptop for work," she responded. Serena laughed.

"Oh, yeah! I remember his broke down last week," Serena remembered, "I was thinking of getting him a nice watch and a tie."

"Sounds good to me," her mom smiled and carefully looked at what Serena was wearing. "You're dressed up today, where are you going?" her mom asked, "Oh never mind," Her mother, Irene, remembered that a few nights ago Serena told her about her going to the mall on Saturday. "So Bunny what are you planning to buy?"

"A dress for homecoming and heels," she responded, "And dad's present."

"Oh I see, did you ask your dad for some money?" Serena's mother asked.

"Yeah, last night," Serena answered. Serena watched Rachael Ray cut up a few of garlic cloves for her cooking. Serena's mouth started to water as she saw the food being prepared. She tried making her mind if she wanted a snack or go to the Crowne.

"How much did he give you?" she questioned.

"$150," Serena responded.

"Honey that isn't enough to buy your dress, shoes, and dad's present," said a concerned Irene, "How about we go to the mall sometime next week to shop for his birthday together? And have a mother-daughter bonding time."

"Sure," Serena said.

"Do you need a ride?" her mom asked and Serena got up from the couch and walked over to the pantry for a snack.

"No, I'm going to walk," she said as she snooped for a snack.

"Are you sure?" Serena's mom reassured Serena. Serena looked out the window for a second.

"Yeah, it looks pretty nice outside," she said. Irene was observed her snooping trough the pantry.

"Serena, are you hungry? There are some of leftovers from breakfast this morning in the fridge." Irene asked as she put the folded clothes into a basket.

"Yup, but I don't feel like heating it up. I think I'm going over to the Crowne to meet the girls anyways," Serena said, "Killing two birds with one stone, yup."

_Riiing Riiing Riiing _The telephone rang. Serena's mom walked over to the phone dock and checked the caller ID. She answered it.

"Hey honey," she greeted her husband. "Oh okay, see you soon. Love you. Bye"

"Who was that?" Serena asked.

"Your father," she answered, then continued, "He's coming home early, he's on his way home."

"How come?"

"Wasn't too busy, so his supervisor told him to go home," her mother responded.

"Mom! I guess I'll be going now." She ran up back to her room and grabbed her brown tote. She went back down and kissed her mom, "BYE!"

"Serena!" her mom called before she opened the door.

"Make sure your home before 7 because I'm making your favorite, grilled garlic shrimp and steak kabobs with fettuccine," she responded.

"Hmmm…sounds yummy!" Serena said and imagined the decadent skewers of shrimp and steak with vegetables that melts in your mouth. Serena's stomach growled and wanted to get to the Crowne as soon as possible. "Alright, mom! See you at 7!" Serena yelled as she opened the front door. As she walked out, she checked if she had her Sidekick 3. At the same time her ring tone for text messages chimed. She looked at the message.

**TuxedoMask87: Hey Usagi, what's up?**

**Moon Princess: Hi Mamoru! I'm just walking to a café for some brunch. And you?**

**TuxedoMask87: at work, isn't it kinda late for brunch? **

**Moon Princess: wow…how do you handle having a job, sports, and school?**

**TuxedoMask87: so I can pay for my stuff... I'm not sure how I do it, I just do**

**Moon Princess: don't be too modest**

**TuxedoMask87: I guess I have the will since I don't live with my parents**

**Moon Princess: you don't live with your parents?**

**TuxedoMask87: nope**

**Moon Princess: why?**

**TuxedoMask87: I never shared this with anyone except my close friends… but I guess I can tell you…**

**Moon Princess: go right ahead… I love to listen to people's history**

**TuxedoMask87: well…I don't live with my parents because they died when I was about 8 years old in a car accident on my birthday…**

**Moon Princess: oh my gosh, on your birthday?! Aww, how sad…**

**TuxedoMask87: don't worry about it; I don't remember what happened or who I was. After the accident, I was placed in an orphanage until they found any relatives of mine…At the age of 11; they found an uncle here in northern California. I used to live in so-cal. **

**Moon Princess: so you're living with your uncle and aunt?**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah pretty much**

**Moon Princess: Aww…**

**Tuxedo Mask87: don't feel sorry for me**

**Moon Princess: oh…okay…**

**Moon Princess: yeah anyways… where do you work?**

**TuxedoMask87: aha… I can't tell you. Remember the rules!**

**Moon Princess: Aww…Question!**

**TuxedoMask87: what?**

**Moon Princess: Why are you IMing me at work. **

**TuxedoMask87: I got bored**

**Moon Princess: Can you do that?!**

**TuxedoMask87: nope, but I'll be on my break soon though.**

A chime went off from x3 Goddess of Love from AOL Instant Messenger. x3 Goddess of Love was of course, Mina, her cousin and best friend.

**x3 Goddess of Love: SERENAHH!**

**Moon Princess630: Minahhh!**

**x3 Goddess of Love: hey babe**

**Moon Princess630: hey lol**

**x3 Goddess of Love: I'm soo EXCITED to buy our dresses!**

**Moon Princess630: mee too!**

**Moon Princess630: where are you?**

**x3 Goddess of Love: I'm at home getting ready, you?**

**Moon Princess630: I'm walking over to the Crowne.**

**x3 Goddess of Love: aha, aren't we suppose to meet there?**

**Moon Princess630: uhmm, yeah at like 12**

**x3 Goddess of Love: why are you going there so early?**

**Moon Princess630: because I'm gna go eat. I'll talk to you later. **

**x3 Goddess of Love: okie doke see you there!**

**Moon Princess630: bye**

**x3 Goddess of Love: byeee!**

Serena exited out of the conversation and continued talking to Mamoru.

**Moon Princess: so Mamoru…going to homecoming?**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah. You?**

**Moon Princess: OF COURSE! Me and my friends are shopping for our dresses today!**

**TuxedoMask87: haha sounds fun. Lol, so what color dress are you looking for?**

**Moon Princess: since its going to be a masquerade I was thinking white or light pink. I would like a dress like the one in The Cinderella Story. That white dress, Hilary Duff wore at homecoming. It was GOREGOUS!**

**TuxedoMask87: haha, I remember watching that with my ex gf **

**Moon Princess: lol how did you like it? Because that's one of my favorites**

**TuxedoMask87: I guess it was cute? Oh wow, I used cute for a chick flick. Damn talking about getting in touch with my feminine side**

**Moon Princess: lol, that's cute**

**TuxedoMask87: did you just call me cute?**

**Moon Princess: oh great, I have a charmer on my hands, eh?**

**TuxedoMask87: jk!**

**Moon Princess: lol **

A different ring came from AIM from Raye.

**xSailorMars72x: Serena! You better be at the Crowne at 12!**

**Moon Princess630: I'm on my way right now.**

**xSailorMars72x: oh I see you're trying to be early for once. That's good.**

**Moon Princess630: aha actually I'm going to eat**

**xSailorMars72x: haha, a reason to be early: to eat**

**Moon Princess630: aha yup. We should meet there more often.**

**xSailorMars72x: aha whatever Serena, we meet there all the time. And by the way, your sarcasm sucks**

**Moon Princess630: aww, too bad**

Serena was almost at the Crowne. She was about 2 blocks away. Serena was still busy texting on her cell phone, and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She almost ran into a light post!

**Moon Princess: shoot, I almost ran into a pole**

**TuxedoMask87: HAHAHA! How?!**

**Moon Princess: texting you and my friend, I wasn't paying attention**

**TuxedoMask87: gotta love cell phones **

**Moon Princess: ha-ha, very funny. Anyways, what were we talking about earlier?**

**TuxedoMask87: about homecoming**

**Moon Princess: oh yeah! Are you going to ask anybody?**

**TuxedoMask87: I was thinking of asking my ex, i guess, or this girl**

**Moon Princess: Oh…why are you going to ask your ex? Didn't you break up with her?**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah… but I still have feelings for her. I didn't break up with her. We agreed to have a break.**

**Moon Princess: same difference.**

**TuxedoMask87: No it's not. A break up is where you decided that you don't have feelings for that person. A break is where you still have feelings for the person and you don't go out with other people.**

**Moon Princess: aha whatever, I bet you had a lot of girlfriends to come to that conclusion**

**TuxedoMask87: aha I only had 3. The first one was in middle school because she asked me, and I just went for it. **

**Moon Princess: aha, how shallow. Was she pretty?**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah I couldn't believe a pretty girl like her would ask me out, she had a lot of courage**

**Moon Princess: oh okay, how about the other 2?**

**TuxedoMask87: lol, the second one was during freshman year. We broke up because she only liked me since I was an athlete and I was good looking... Plus we didn't have anything in common. **

**Moon Princess: good looking?**

**TuxedoMask87: I guess?**

**Moon Princess: AHA… so we still haven't discussed how we looked like**

**TuxedoMask87: don't you think that would reveal too much?**

**Moon Princess: I don't know… I guess. I'm just curious.**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah…but then we'll be trying to find each other**

**Moon Princess: lol, nvm then… OH YEAH! Continue lover boy**

**TuxedoMask87: hahaha, never call me that again**

**Moon Princess: lol**

**TuxedoMask87: so anyways, the third one was the most serious one. She was perfect and we had so much in common. We got together the summer before we were sophomores.**

**Moon Princess: wow, you guys were together over a year? **

**TuxedoMask87: yeah… but we got so busy and we kinda drifted apart**

**Moon Princess: that's amazing. The length of your guys' relationship is so long.**

**TuxedoMask87: yeahh… so that's why I still have feelings for her**

**Moon Princess: I get it now. You know I wouldn't understand this stuff.**

**TuxedoMask87: OH SHIT. I got caught, I gotta go. Bye**

**Moon Princess: bye. **

During the last IM from TuxedoMask87, Serena already entered the Crowne. She walked toward the bar area and sat on to the leather, black stool. She grabbed a menu in between the condiment bottles. One of the waiters started walking over to Serena. The waiter had pretty green eyes and blonde hair with a tall figure. He was dress in a black polo and blue jeans with his signature, white apron on top of his clothing. It was Andrew, one of Serena's friends. He was a junior at West High just like TuxedoMask87. Andrew was a great athlete he played on the basketball, football, soccer and baseball teams. He usually worked at the Crowne, almost everyday. His aunt and uncle owned the arcade café since he was a young boy. Serena met him when she was 11 and he was 12. Serena always came to the arcade to play Sailor V and Sailor Moon video games, and became a regular since then. Serena used to have a crush on Andrew and she knew he had a little crush on her, but they never dated. They realized they were more like best friends than a boyfriend-girlfriend type of relationship. Serena also met Darien, her tormentor, at the arcade when she was 13. Andrew finally got to Serena.

Serena was in deep thought thinking, _"How weird… TuxedoMask87 and Andrew have a lot of common. They are both athletes, have a job, lives with his uncle and aunt, and he's a junior. Maybe he's Mamoru. Andrew did have 3 girlfriends! And recently 'broke up' with Rita. Oh my gosh. Andy also told me he liked Tuxedo Mask's character a few years ago. Could he be Mamoru? What the heck am I doing, why am I questioning about Mamoru's identity…?" _

"Earth to Serena!" he said while he waved his hand up and down to grab her attention.

"Mamoru?" she blurted out.

"Mamoru as in Tuxedo Mask, yup." Andrew said with a grin.

"Huh?" Serena said.

"Never mind, so anyways, are you decided?" he asked and prepared his pen to write on his order pad, "Would you like your usual: an Oreo shake, the Californian sandwich, and fries?"

"Nope, I feel like eating brunch. Is it still open?" Serena asked looking at the brunch menu.

"No, but it is for you!" he guaranteed.

"Aww thanks Andy!" Serena said with a huge grin and she pointed at what she wanted on the menu.

"Okay then, one Brandy Brunch and an orange-pineapple juice," he repeated her order and walked into the kitchen. Serena looked at her cell phone. Then Andrew came back from placing her order to chat with her.

"So what have you been up too? I have seen you around here for days," said a concerned Andrew.

"Nothing really, school work is overwhelming nowadays, freshmen year was so much easier," Serena responded.

"Tell me about it. Freshmen year was a breeze," he said, "So how's your pen pal class, I heard from Mina that you're really into it."

"Haha, I think its fun," she said, "Don't you have that class to?

"Yeah, the girl I'm talking to is hella chill," Andrew said, "Earlier I was texting her and I got in trouble with my uncle. He was like 'Andrew what the hell are you doing? Your texting on the job; put that piece of crap away'" Andrew mimicked his uncle.

"What was that Andrew?" asked Uncle James (Andrew's uncle) from the nearby hallway.

"Nothing Uncle James," Andrew answered. Serena giggled. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's funny how you're so whipped when it comes to your Uncle James," Serena said, still laughing. Andrew realized it was true and started laughing too.

"Oh shit, I forgot to get your drink. I'll be right back," Andrew said as he remembered the food was almost prepared.

"No problem Andrew," Serena said as Andrew walked over to the juice bar and poured her a tall glass full of homemade orange-pineapple juice.

"Here you go," he said as placed the drink on a bright colored coaster.

"Why is the special called the Brady Brunch?" Serena asked looking at the menu again.

"Funny story, well when I was about 5, I was visiting Uncle James and Aunt Rachael with my parents. I walked into the kitchen and Aunt Rachael was whipping up a new brunch item. In the meanwhile, I watched her and a re-run of the Brady Bunch with my cousin, Kristen. I couldn't pronounce bunch or brunch. So I got confused between the two so I accidentally said Brady Brunch. And my aunt decided to use it because it was one of my favorite things for brunch. And she thought it was a creative name," Andrew explained reminiscing about his past.

"Aha, how cute," Serena said imagining a young boy, who barely knew how to sound out words. A boy who was confused and uttered out the wrong word while he was watching his auntie create a new item on the menu and watching an episode of the Brady Bunch.

"Calling me cute? Eh?" Andrew accused.

"Oh yes, you are very cute, Andrew," Serena sarcastically answered, "Andrew, I never knew you were such a charmer." Serena felt like she was having the same conversation with Mamoru with Andrew.

"Haha, I was just kidding…Wow this seems all too familiar," he said but muttered the end of his sentence.

Serena heard it clearly and said, "What do you mean?"

"Huh?" Andrew said with confusion, "I didn't say anything." Serena suddenly dropped the question since there was an awkward silence. Andrew went back to the kitchen to grab "Alright, here is one Brady Brunch with lightly glazed waffles with strawberries compote, roasted herb chicken, a ham/veggie/cheese omelet, and garlic fries." Andrew said serving the food.her food because he heard her aunt tap the bell. Andrew raised the tray up in the air with one hand and placed the steaming food in front of her. Serena felt her tongue water and sniffed up the delicious food.

"Wow, that's a lot of food!" Serena said with amazement, "All of this for only $6.50? That's just crazy." Andrew nodded. Serena quickly grabbed her fork and started indulging into the homemade cooking. Andrew watched her eat the Brady Brunch with satisfaction.

"This is the best thing I ever ate Andrew! I should come to get this more often!" she complimented, "Compliments to the chef and the boy who named it!" Andrew laughed and thanked her.

"It's funny how the food is soo gourmet but the place looks like a diner with a huge arcade next door," Serena laughed.

"Hey Serena I was wondering…" he said as she grabbed a piece of chicken into her mouth. "I'll wait." He said as she was still eating. "I'll be right back Serena." Andrew walked over to another customer to take their order. As Serena finished, Andrew came back.

"So what were you going to ask me while I was eating Andy?" Serena questioned.

"I was wondering if-"Andrew said, but another voice called for Serena. She had blonde hair and blue eyes just like Serena. She was wearing a mustard yellow polo, a destroyed, light washed skirt, and dark blue flats with a ribbon on top. Her hair was tied up in a half pony tail with a matching blue ribbon to put it together.

"SERENAHH!" Mina greeted. Serena heard her and got up from her chair and walked over to her.

"Hey Mina!" Serena ecstatically greeted and hugged her.

"Hey Andy," Mina welcomed and sat next to Serena's seat.

"How can I help ya?" he asked.

"Can I get a mango-strawberry smoothie, please?" Mina ordered.

"Coming right up!" he said as he went to the juice bar and blended her tropical concoction.

"Serena! Guess who asked Raye to homecoming!" Mina informed.

"Who?" Serena wondered.

"Jason Peterson and Chad Michaels!" she answered.

"Oh my god, really?!" she responded with surprise.

"Yeah…Raye can't choose because she thinks both of them are good guys." Mina replied.

"But she has liked Jason since forever! I remember in the 6th grade we used to stalk him." Serena remembered. Mina laughed and remembered some incidents when they were 12.

"AND! She's liked Chad since he moved here in the 9th grade." She added.

"For real! What a tough decision." Said Serena, "I wish someone asked me to homecoming."

"Me too," Mina agreed.

"Here's your drink, Mina," Andrew said handing her the smoothie.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile and started sipping it. Serena continued to eat the last of her food. Andrew was overhearing the two girls but remained silent until he mumbled something.

"What was that Andy?" the two blondes asked.

"Nothing," Andy replied.

"You can't keep a secret from us Andy. Didn't you learn that a many years ago?" Mina said.

"Okay, okay… just don't do those innocent looking, puppy dog faces with me. You guys know that always get to me," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" the girls asked in unison.

"Well because…one of my friends is going to ask Amy on Monday," he quietly said trying to stay on the DL.

"OH MY GOSH! NO WAY!" the girls yelled in unison.

"You guys need to stop doing that…" he said as his sweat dropped. That was the third time they've said the same thing three times in a row.

"Huh? Stop doing what?" Serena and Mina said purposely.

"Man that was the fourth time! Now stop it. I'm starting to believe you guys are twins instead of cousins." Andrew said with a little bit of annoyance. The girls laughed at the same time. "Ah, double the trouble."

"Yup, exactly," Mina said. Serena nodded in agreement.

"So who's the lucky guy that wants to ask Amy to homecoming?" Serena asked.

"Greg Bailey," he answered.

"WHAT?!" the girls jumped out of their seat.

"Calm down you guys," Andrew said trying to calm down the surprised girls. "Yeah Greg wants to ask her. I was talking to him in the locker room after practice and he knew that I knew her, and asked me for some advice."

"No way…he's the starting fullback of our varsity team!" Mina exclaimed, "And not to mention, he's a hottie with his brown hair that falls to his bright blue-green eyes. OH YEAH and don't forget the nice football player body."

"Yeah… he's perfect for Amy. He's smart, kind, and good looking. Not to mention, Amy would be swept away! So this means she can get a little distracted from her studies. I think her books are too attached to her at times," Serena said.

"Looks like someone is checking out some of my guys during practice," Andrew interrupted and chuckled.

"Oh how did you know?" Mina questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

Two can play that came so Andrew said, "I saw you sitting in the bleachers last week, and it wasn't even a game! All the guys were checkin' you at and was saying 'Look at the sexy blonde watching us getting down and dirty'" Serena burst out laughing with the thought of guys whispering to each other about a cute girl in the stands. Serena was very visual and if someone said something she could depict it happening in her head.

"Mina? Is this true?" an astonished Serena said.

"Oh yeah I did. Matter of fact I was specifically was checking out Andy," she said and almost broke out in a laugh. Instead she had a huge smile. Mina gave a flirting position to Andy and turned to Serena. "I was just kidding, Serena! My god, sometimes you take things too seriously."

"Weird… for a second, you sounded just like me," A raven haired girl said sneaking up from behind Mina. Mina turned around to the violet eyed girl. She was wearing a faded red tank top with the word Abercrombie in cursive written across her chest. In addition of patchwork Bermudas and black flip flops. The Bermudas consisted of navy blue base with red, light blue, dark yellow and white plaid. She arrived with Amy. She had medium length, black hair that reached her shoulders and side bangs. The side bangs swept right above her piercing blue-grey eyes. She was dressed in a simple white shirt and khaki capris with a navy blue and white polka dotted headband.

"I think you brushed on me A LIL too much," Mina noticed what she has said to Serena.

"Whatever Raye, it's more like you're the one who takes things too seriously. Getting stressed over little things," Serena fired back.

"Haha whatever yourself," Raye said and slightly scrunched her eyebrows with a small frown.

"Exactly what I'm talking about," Serena pointed out.

"Hmm, Serena's right," Amy said and giggled faintly.

Serena greeted her studious friend, "Hey AMEEE!"

"Hey Serena," said Amy and gave her a quick embrace. "How weird the person the only person we're waiting for is Lita."

"I know right! Usually we're waiting for Serena," Mina had the same opinion. The saw a tall, brown haired girl walk in. Her hair was curly and she had dark green eyes. She wore a green polka dotted wife-beater and dark washed denim jeans.

"Speaking of Lita," Raye said.

"Hey you guys!" she happily greeted. All the girls said 'hi' in unison. "I'm not late am I?" Lita examined all the girls were all here and looked like they were waiting for her.

"I don't think so. Hey what time is it you guys?" asked Serena.

"It's 1:16," replied Amy.

"Let's going then!" exclaimed Raye and exited out of the arcade.

"I CALL SHOT GUIN!" Mina shouted and ran to the front passenger door. She beat Raye to it. She silently cursed to herself.

"Andrew!" Serena called as she prepared her things and took out her wallet.

"Yeah?" he responded as he popped up from under the counter.

"What's my total?" Serena asked.

"I'll be right back," he said while he went to the cash register and punched in her order. "Your total is $8.32"

"Here you go Andrew," Serena said handing him ten dollars, "Keep the change."

"Oh thanks Serena!" he thanked, "Oh! By the way I'll call you later tonight I have to ask you something."

"Okie doke," Serena smiled.

"Is nine alright with you?" he questioned.

"Yeah, perfect! Well I gotta go buy my homecoming dress, I'll talk to you later," Serena said and walked out. All of the girls were already in Lita's car. When everyone was fastened their seatbelts, Lita started the engine and drove off.

Author's Note: Gotta end it here! Sorry everyone! The chapter was getting to long, don't worry. I PROMISE! The next chapter will be up within this or next week. So how did you guys like it? Disliked it? TELL ME! So go on and REVIEW!

Love,

MoonPrincess568


	4. Shopping! Part 2

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Note: Wow thanks for all the feed back. It's funny, every time I log on to my email I get hecka nervous and I always get scared looking at the new reviews. For those who are confused well I can't reveal anything just yet. Haha…mystery keeps the mind wondering. Sorry! So anyways, enjoy the new chapter! And remember to review! AND for those WITHOUT a fanfiction account, when you review please leave your e-mail address so I can e-mail you personally with my updates: )

**Announcement: GUESS WHAT?! It was June 30 last Saturday, and you know what that means? It was SERENA'S BIRTHDAY! AHA, just wanted to point that out. ; )**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

_Previously on Perfect Strangers:_

"_Oh thanks Serena!" he thanked, "Oh! By the way I'll call you later tonight I have to ask you something."_

"_Okie doke," Serena smiled._

"_Is nine alright with you?" he questioned._

"_Yeah, perfect! Well I gotta go buy my homecoming dress, I'll talk to you later," Serena said and walked out. All of the girls were already in Lita's car. When everyone was fastened their seatbelts, Lita started the engine and drove off._

Chapter 4: Shopping! Part 2

"Hey Lita, can I turn on the radio?" Mina said.

"Sure go ahead," insisted Lita. Mina turned on the radio by pressing a knob. A song blared through her speakers and the girls barely made out what the song was.

"AHHH," screeched the girls.

"Sorry, you guys…!" Lita apologized as she adjusted the volume and ejected the CD. She gave it to Mina to put it in the glove compartment.

"It's okay," Mina said speaking for everyone. Mina didn't like the song so she previewed each of Lita's programmed stations until she found a song she liked. They girls knew the song and sang at the top of their lungs and danced along.

_Fergie:_

_The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

_Ludacris:_

_I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home_

_Fergie:_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

_I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. _

_Ludacris:_

_If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home x5_

"I never get tired of that song!" announced Lita. The girls nodded in agreement.

"_That was 'Glamorous' by Fergie!" the DJ of the radio said, then continued, "Our request line is open! Call us at 1-800-478-HITS or log on to our website!" The DJ heard the request line specific ring and answered it, "Hey, you are on Hot 105.1, this is Aaron!"_

"_Hi!" a girl greeted._

"_Hey girl, who's calling?" the DJ asked._

"_Tessa from Tracy," she responded._

"_Hello Tessa of Tracy! What will you be requesting today?" the DJ questioned._

"Is that Tessa Valenzona on the line?" exclaimed Mina.

"It sounds like her," Raye responded with a nod.

"Well, it should be her because she's practically the only Tessa at our school," spoke Amy.

"_I don't know if you guys have this song…it's 'Hate that I Love You' by Rihanna and Ne-yo?" she requested._

"Oh my god, it is her! Aww, she's requesting a song for Darien!" Mina cried.

"I thought they broke up?" questioned Lita.

"Well that's what I heard, but actually they're on a 'break'." Mina answered.

"_Perfect I was just about to play it. Is this song dedicated to a special someone?" the DJ inquired. _

"_To my boyfriend…we're on a break right now but…I just want him to know that I love him and I want us to get back together! And that this song is for you, Dare-bear, if you're listening!" the caller responded._

"Aww, Tessa is the sweetest girl ever. She really wants to get back with him," Serena said.

"For real," Mina agreed, "But I still think Darien likes you."

"Oh my gosh, Mina! How many times do we have to go down this road?" Serena whined, "For sure I don't like him and he SURE as hell doesn't like me. Have you seen him tease me?!"

"Whatever Serena, you're in denial!" Mina argued, "Like Lita said earlier this week: guys usually make fun of a girl when they like them."

"Too bad it's FALSE! He enjoys my effin misery!" Serena complained.

"_That's very touching. Alright Tessa, your wish is my command! Here's a fresh new download from RIHANNA!" the DJ exclaimed and played the song. "Whoever that lucky guy is, he better be up to this girl's door and get back with her, man! And what radio station is this?" _

"_Hot 105.1!" said Tessa. _

"Jeeze you guys just drop it already!" protested Raye, "It's annoying."

"I agree with you Raye. Mina stop bothering Serena about it," Amy concurred, "Serena clearly stated that she doesn't like him." Mina remained quiet and listened to the song.

_Rihanna:__  
As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (Both: No...)_

"So Raye…" Serena started, "I heard Jason and Chad asked you to homecoming? Ooo la la!" Serena teased.

_Ne-Yo:__  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget ( Both: That I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did_

"WHERE'D YOU HEAR THAT FROM?!" said an angered Raye, then she gave an evil look to Mina. "MINA!"

"Raye I think your blood pressure is way too high for your own good," Amy criticized.

_Rihanna:__  
But I hate it... (Both)  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
for too long that's wrong _

"Yeah Raye you should calm down a lil, it will get to everyone sooner than later," Mina approved. Raye glared towards Mina.

"But I told you not to tell anyone!" she exclaimed.

_Ne-Yo: __  
But I hate it... (Both)  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

"Oh c'mon Raye, it's not like you said to both of them," Mina said and raised an eyebrow, "You didn't did you?!" Raye remained silent and looked out of the window.

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Mina.

_Rihanna:__  
And I hate how much I love you boy (Ne-Yo: yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (Ne-Yo: I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (Ne-Yo: oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (Ne-Yo: oooh...)_

"I kinda did…" Raye silently said

"WHAT?!" Mina yelled.

_Ne-Yo:__  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh_

"Now who looks like they got high blood pressure," said Lita and let out a small laugh.

_Rihanna:__  
Said it's not fair_

_How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right_

"Let me explain," requested Raye. Mina and the rest of them listened carefully, "Well I said no to both of them, but I agreed to go on a date…"

"And?" the girls said in unison.

"And that's it," Raye finished. The girls were dumbfounded.

_Ne-Yo:__  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (Rihanna: yeah...)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so _

"That's it?!" Serena said.

"Yup," Raye answered, "But I'll choose who I'm going with before homecoming starts, though."

_Both:__  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

"So basically your going to go on a date with both of them on different days, then your gonna choose the one that's best suited?" asked Amy._  
_

"Yeah, is it a good idea?" Raye said.

_Ne-Yo:__  
Yeaahhh... Oohh..._

"Sure, it's not like your dating them both," concluded Lita. After that it remained silent as the paid attention to the sweet, romantic song.

"So how's volleyball?" Amy asked Lita and Mina, to break the silence.

_Rihanna:__  
As much I love you (as much as I need you)  
As much as I need you (oooh…) _

_As much I love you (oh…)  
As much as I need you_

"Pretty good, we're undefeated right now," answered Lita.

"Awesome," Amy responded.

_Rihanna:__  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (Ne-Yo: Can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go ( Ne-Yo: But I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so _

"I love this song!" Serena declared, "I think this is going to be my new Myspace song!"

"Hmmm… I like it too!" Raye said. They swayed to the rhythm of the song and laughed at their goofiness.

_  
And I hate that I love you so… so... (Both) _

Another song played and the girls finally reached the mall. Lita parked the car near the entrance and locked it. The girls stepped into the tri-level shopping center.

"Hmm, where are we going first?" Lita asked.

"Let's go to Macy's first!" exclaimed Raye. Raye quickly rushed to her left as the girls followed. Once the girls entered Macy's, they went to an escalator to reach the junior's section on the second floor. They went straight to the dress section and browsed through the racks.

"Ooo, look at this one!" Serena said as she held on to a white-dotted rose pink satin bustier dress featuring a white lining at the top, an empire waist, (an empire waist is located right under the bust area), with white ribbon bow trim, and a short flared skirt with black petticoat.

"Hey that's cute Serena! You should try that on," insisted Lita, "How do you guys like this one?" Lita rose up a forest green halter v-neck dress and held it close to her body. The dress ended a few inches above her knee. The dress had an empire waist that had a thick stain outlining the v-neck that trails down to the end of the torso. In addition of a short two tier ruffle skirt with pleated detail.

"Hmmm…I like it," said Mina, "How much is it?"

Lita searched for the tag and said, "Its 48 dollars, it used to be 82."

"Wow that's a bargain! You gotta try that on!" Mina encouraged.

"Did you find anything yet Mina?" asked Raye as she searched.

"Not yet…they don't have what I'm looking for," responded Mina as she looked through the rack. "How about you?"

"Uhmm, I got this so far," Raye said showing her a black dress. The dress was a white polka dotted black corset-style dress with one inch straps and a sweetheart neckline. It also had a red lace trim at the neckline and the hem. As well as a red lace-up detail on the back. Then she held up a red strapless, satin dress with a 2 tier ruffle and bow detail. Amy complimented Raye's dresses. Amy was struggling with choosing her dress since it was her first time going to a dance. Amy missed out last year because she wanted to studied, but not this year. The girls persuaded her to go ALL of the dances, actually it was a bet between her and Mina. So, Mina decided to assist her.

"Mina!" Raye called, "How about this one for you?" Raye demonstrated a form fitting stain yellow dress with a sweetheart décolletage.The skirt on the dress was called a bubble skirt, where it was scrunched together. The dress also had a small rhinestone pin on the left side of the waist. It was simple, yet elegant.

"Hey that's cute," Mina walked over to Raye and grabbed it from her.

"Hey Amy, do you like this one?" Mina asked. She was holding a navy blue, spaghetti v-neck dress with a ruched body with a rhinestone trim going down the middle of the torso. The dress had a drop waits and short flared skirt. Mina gave it to Amy to hold on to until they went to the fitting room. Mina was still looking for a dress until she found a beautiful but simple satin orange halter dress with bead detailing on the halter straps creating a V-neck, and underneath the breast area had the same glass beading. In the meanwhile, Serena found another dress. It was a pale pink tube dress with a floral lace overlay. The dress had a tied tonal ribbon at the waist and tulle lining filled out the skirt. Faux pearls and crystals gave the dress a glam and vintage flare. Once the girls were satisfied with their picks they walked over to the fitting room. Lita only have one dress to try on and the same with Amy. Serena, Raye, and Mina had two dresses. They were appointed different rooms.

Serena quickly put on the pink dress and yelled, "Can someone help me zip up the back?" Serena walked out of the fitting room and faced the multiple mirrors. Raye decided to help her and emerged out of her room. She was wearing the red tube dress. It looked fabulous on her; it was form-fitting hugging her every curve. With the dress on she walked to Serena and zipped the dress up.

"Raye that dress on you is perfect. I think it's the one," complimented Serena, "How do you like mine?"

"It's cute," Raye commented.

"That's true, huh? But I really like the other one too," said a baffled Serena.

"Try on the other one to see which one is your favorite," recommended Raye. Mina went out of her changing room. She was wearing the orange halter dress.

"OH! I like that one, Mina," remarked Raye and Serena in unison.

"I like it too, it's a keeper," Mina had the same opinion.

"You guys? Do you like this dress?" asked a concerned Amy.

"Uhm," responded Raye.

"Hmm…" Mina examined the dress. It was a cute dress, it looked good on her, but Mina felt it wasn't the type of dress Amy would wear. Lita exited out of her fitting room to see Amy's dress.

"Do you like it Amy?" asked Lita.

"Not really, it seems like a typical dress. Like I have a feeling I'll see a copy cat on the dance floor," responded Amy.

"I think so too," Mina said.

"How do you guys like my dress?" asked Lita.

"It's pretty!" Serena exclaimed.

"Are you sure? I don't really like it…I look too athletic," Lita said with a concerned face as she examined herself in the mirrors.

"If you don't like it then don't get it. You have to find a dress your comfortable with," advised Mina.

"Thanks Mina!" she thanked and gave her a hug. Then she walked back into her changing room.

"Hey Raye can you unzip me please?" asked Serena.

"Sure," she said, "But you have to unzip me too." Raye unzipped Serena then turned her back for Serena to do the same to her. Serena and Raye walked back into their changing areas. Serena tried on the pink lace dress. It was perfect, the one she was looking for. It was quite similar to the one in The Cinderella Story, but had its own flare to it since it was pink. In the meanwhile, Mina tried on her yellow sweetheart tube dress. She liked both the orange and yellow dress, she couldn't decide. So she settled her problem by choosing buy both of them. She agreed to wear the yellow dress for homecoming and the orange one for winter ball. Both of the dresses were on clearance. The orange dress was only 37 dollars and the yellow dress was 42 dollars. She figured she'll use her strappy, red heels from last year's winter ball. She wanted to have a fresh burst of color to play up the simple yellow dress. All Mina had to look for was accessories. Lita took Mina's advice and returned the dress to the racks. Amy didn't have a dress either and put it away with Lita. Raye decided to get the red strapless dress since it was her favorite color and it was ideal for her. It said "RAYE!" all over it. Serena, Mina, and Raye went to the cashier to pay. Mina went first and laid the dresses on the counter.

"Hello!" greeted the female cashier and asked, "Will this be all for you?"

"Yep," answered Mina. The cashier looked for the tag and ringed the dresses up.

"Alright your total is $85.12," said the cashier. Mina swiped her credit card on the special gadget in front of her and signed where indicated. The cashier took both dresses and put a plastic bag over the dresses. "Thank you! Please come again." The cashier said with a smile as she walked out of the cash register area and handed Mina her dresses. After that Serena went then Raye. After about 2 hours of looking for their dresses, they finally got dresses with the exception of Amy and Lita.

They were excited that they already got their dresses on their first fitting. Now it was time for Lita and Amy to find a dress. So the girls decided to go to Dillard's. At Dillard's Serena found a light green polyester dress with huge white polka dots. It had a solid white band at the empire waist with a full skirt. Lita loved the dress. Then Amy came across of a royal blue stain dress featuring a surplice neckline with a pleated bust and a sequin-embellished instead at the empire waist. Lita and Amy loved the dresses they found and went straight to the fitting rooms. The polka dotted green dress was amazing on Lita. It embraced her bust area and flowed away from her body that made her look less sporty. The dress rested at the knee. When Lita presented the polka dotted dress, the girls loved it. She also did too. And when Amy came out, the girls were amazed on how it looked. It was very simple, but very appropriate for Amy. It was exactly Amy's style so she decided to get it. On their way to the cashier they ran into Tessa. She was the girl who requested a song on the radio earlier.

"Hey you guys!" Tessa greeted the five girls. Tessa had dark brown hair with light mocha highlights; she had olive green eyes, and a tan complexion. She was a junior at West, like Darien and Andrew. Tessa was standing next to her mom, who looked similar to her. Her mother walked to a shirt that she liked. Tessa was of course Darien's girlfriend, and they've been together for about a year. But at this moment they're on a break since Darien wanted some space and felt like they've grown apart. Tessa disagreed but just went with it. She hoped that he'll get to his senses. It's been about 3 months ago, and she still has her fingers crossed. How did Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy know her? Tessa, Chrissy, and Nicole (Chrissy and Nicole: Tessa's best friends) were helping with their sophomore float building and so were Mina, Amy, Serena, Raye, and Lita for their freshmen one. During homecoming week as the floats were being constructed after school, Serena and her best friends were sneaking around to check out the other floats and Serena ran into Darien and Tessa cuddling near the sophomore float. Then Darien realized they were being watched and said one of his infamous comments about Serena. Tessa introduced herself and introduced the girls to her friends. Tessa invited them to hang out at the mall sometime and they agreed. They had tremendous fun, so from there they became good friends. That meant Serena and Darien had to see each other more often than they wanted. The girls also went to winterball together and helped out with Brighter Christmas.

"Hi!" the girls welcomed back.

"Are you guys shopping for homecoming dresses too?" she asked as she observed Lita and Amy holding to the dresses.

"Yup," Serena answered for them, "Hey, your dress is cute! I love the vintage detailing." Serena complimented. Tessa was holding onto a sweetheart neckline, metallic grey dress with a transparent black mesh overlay with a solid lace band at the mid-torso. The mesh overlay made the dress a halter.

"Thanks," she said flashing a pearly smile.

"Oh yeah! Was that you on the radio station earlier?" asked Mina.

"Yeah…hopefully Darien heard it," she sighed.

"He probably did," Lita comforted her.

"I wonder if he's going to ask me to homecoming…" she sighed again.

"He will!" Amy reassured her.

"Don't worry about it so much Tessa. He'll get around," said Serena, "Even though he's a jerk sometimes, well to me." Serena's statement made Tessa giggle.

"You guys are perfect for each other," complimented Mina.

"Thanks you guys," she gratefully said.

"You're welcome," the five best companions said together.

"So who's in your guys group for homecoming?" Tessa wondered.

"Just us five, and maybe some dates," answered Mina and winked at Raye and Amy. Amy had a look of confusion and didn't know why Mina winked at her.

"We should go together," insisted Tessa.

"That's a good idea," Amy said.

"Yeah, is it okay with you guys? If me, Chrissy, and Nicole joined, and maybe our dates?" asked Tessa, the girls nodded, and then she said, "Yeah it would probably be us three, and that's no fun!" They laughed and agreed.

"Are you going to the flower party on Tuesday?" asked Raye.

"For sure!" she exclaimed, "And you?"

They responded in unison, "Yup!"

"Tessa, let's go pay now," interrupted Tessa's mother.

"Okay!" she called out to her mom, "See you guys later! I'll call or IM you guys for some more information! Thanks again!" Tessa walked with her mother to the women's section of Dillard's.

"Remember when we went with her last year for winterball?" asked Raye.

"Yeah it was hecka fun! Our group was huge!" exclaimed Serena, "We had like 12 people in there!"

"I know we were the only freshmen in the limo." Mina said.

"For real, we should do that again!" Lita insisted.

"Chyeah," replied Raye.

"Amy, remember our bet! You have to go to all the dances and if you don't you owe me $40 since you promised to be more spontaneous this year!"

"I will so go to all the dances!" protested Amy.

"SO, what are we going to do on homecoming anyways?" asked Serena, "We should eat out, and then go to the dance?"

"Yeah," responded Raye, "And we should also take group photos."

"Don't you think that's a lil too much for homecoming?" asked Amy. The girls giggled.

"Nope!" said Mina and Raye.

"We should cherish EVERY moment in high school!" exclaimed Lita with emphasis on the every.

"True, true," Amy realized that they should go all out. After that they fell in line behind Tessa. After Amy and Lita paid for their dresses, now they had to find shoes, accessories, make-up, and their masks. So they went to the shoes section on the second floor. After purchasing some shoes, Serena's stomach growled.

Serena hummed and said, "I'm hungry! Let's go grab a snack!"

"Sure," said Lita.

"Jeeze Meatball Head, you're always hungry," Raye complained.

"Didn't you just eat that huge plate at the Crowne?" asked Amy.

"I still can't believe your not a huge balloon by now," commented Raye.

"Raye, you're so mean!" whined Serena.

"C'mon you eat like a pig, and you never gain anything!" replied Raye.

"Because I have a high metabolism," explained Serena.

"Uh huh, sure, my ass," Raye responded.

"Ugh," Serena said and she stuck out her tongue and so did Raye.

"Oh that's mature you guys," replied Lita. Amy decided to butt out of the conversation.

"Hey, I'm hungry too!" Mina started, and compromised, "Let's just go down to the food court real quick."

Raye mumbled, "Fine let's go, the two blonde pigs are hungry again."

"What was that?" questioned the blonde cousins.

"Nothing," replied Raye. They walked over to the food court. Serena got an almond pretzel with caramel sauce from Auntie Anne's. Mina grabbed a pretzel dog. Then they went to Jamba Juice to get a smoothie. After their snack they decided to go to the MAC store. There Serena bought a glittery silver eye shadow. Mina purchased a golden shade. Basically they bought eye shadows that matched their dresses, except for Raye. Lita bought a light green shadow and Amy got a shimmery blue one. Raye got a glittery, soft black eye shadow; she wanted a smoky glam eye for the dance. The girls tried searching for a mask boutique but no luck. So instead they went shopping for regular clothes. Hollister Co. was the closest to them so they entered. They just browsed and tried on some outfits. Serena found a cute shirt that was navy blue. It had the word, 'Hollister', in white cursive that was curved, and then in the middle it said 1922 in lime green, which was straight. Underneath the 1922 it said 'California', with the same cursive font and color as the 'Hollister'. It had that was for sale. It was only $15.90. She filed in line since there was a bunch of people there. The girls saw that and decided for Serena to meet up with them in one of the accessory stores. By the time she reached the cashier, there were less people in the store. Behind the cash register, she saw someone familiar. He had black hair with bangs that swept across his forehead and mesmerizing blue eyes. His features so distinctive, that you know who exactly who he was. It was Darien Shields. He was looking down at a clipboard writing something. He didn't realize there was a customer. Just Serena's luck, he was the only cashier working right now. Darien looked up and didn't recognize Serena since it's dim in the store.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. Serena put the shirt on the counter. Then Darien identified her, "Hey there Meatball Head."

"Hey Darien," she coldly said.

"What in a bad mood?" he teased.

"Yeah, now knowing you work here!" she exclaimed, "I don't think I'll be shopping here anymore!"

"Is it really that bad?" asked Darien. Serena glared at him. Darien had to attend to her so he can ring up the other customer behind her. "So will this be it for you Serena?"

"Yeah, that's it," Serena said trying to be civil with him, "By the way thanks for ACTUALLY using my name!"

"Aha no problem Meatball Head," he chuckled, "You're total will be $17.13." Serena handed him a twenty dollar bill and fifteen cents cursing under her breath. "Out of $20.15?" Serena nodded and he handed her the change, "Would you like the receipt in the bag?"

"Yes please," Serena answered, trying to sound polite. Darien folded the shirt and placed it into the traditional Hollister paper bag. Then he put the receipt in there.

"Thank you, come again!" he said. "Bye Meatball Head."

"Bye jerk," she responded and walked out and called the girls to check where they were.

"Hey Mina, where are you guys?" Serena asked.

"We're in Be Glamorous, near Bebe," answered Mina.

"Thanks! I'll be there in a few minutes," said Serena.

"Get up here soon, Lita found you the perfect accessory!" Mina responded.

"Okie doke! See you there," she said and hung up. She started walking left and went onto the escalator. There she saw her friends as she walked through the door. Mina was at the bracelet section. Amy was looking at some necklaces with Raye. Lita was in the earring section.

"SERENA!" yelled Lita. Serena walked toward Lita. Lita pointed at pearl dangle earrings. Serena loved it; it reminded her like the earrings she wore in her dream. Plus, it would match her mom's choker, pearl necklace.

"How much is it?" Serena asked the clerk.

"That's $25," the clerk simply said, "You can try them on if you want." Serena nodded and the employee opened the case and gave to Serena to try. When she put the earrings on she looked into the mirror, "Those look fabulous on you!" complimented the employee.

"I think I'm getting this!" Serena declared.

"Okay, are you going to get anything else?" asked the clerk.

"I think so," Serena answered, "Can you hold on to it for me?"

"Sure, no problem," she said and walked to the cash register. Then Serena walked over to the Raye and Amy. Raye was staring at a cubic Zirconia star pendant.

"That's cute, Raye," Serena approached.

"I was thinking we should all get one," said Raye.

"Like how we used to have those best friends pendants?" questioned Serena.

"Yeah," Raye said and turned around, "Lita, Mina! Look at this!" Lita and Mina walked over to them. "Look at this necklace! Isn't it cute?" The girls nodded in response.

"Raye was thinking we should get one like how we used to when we were little," said Serena.

"I like them," Mina smiled.

"Me too," said Amy and then pointed at a simple, three-stone princess cut faux diamond necklace.

Serena looked and said, "That would match your dress."

"Yes it would, wouldn't it?" Amy agreed and turned to the employee, "Uhm, excuse me miss, can I see that one?" The employee granted her necklace to try on. Amy liked it so she decided to purchase it; Amy already found earrings earlier before Serena came. They were a drop dangle earrings similar to her necklace. Mina got a heart pendant necklace and Raye was getting a dangle earring with a small star at the bottom. Lita found a pair of diamond hoop earrings.

"Are you girls still deciding on the star pendants?" asked the employee.

"Yeah," replied Amy.

"So are we going to get those star necklaces?" asked Lita.

"I want them!" said Serena.

"Same," said Raye, "They're only 12 dollars each." Raye was going to buy the necklace anyways since it matched her earrings.

"Sure," Amy said.

"Yep," said Mina.

"I guess it's decided then we're getting them," Lita said to the worker. The worker took five necklaces and placed their jewelry in a box. In the meanwhile, Serena spotted a crescent moon necklace, she loved it but she didn't have enough money. She chooses to come back with her mom next week. The girls purchased their accessories and walked out of the store. They walked to a recreational area and sat down on one of the couches.

After a few minutes of resting, Amy asked, "Hmm…what time is it?"

"It's almost 5:30," said Serena as she looked at her Sidekick.

"We should go home," suggested Lita.

"Yeah," agreed Mina. The girls got up and went outside to the car. Amy was dropped off first, then Raye, then Mina, and then Serena. By time Lita reached Serena's house it was past 6:20.

Serena walked out of Lita's car and said, "Thanks Lita! See you Monday!"

"Bye, Serena!" She responded and watched Serena walked into her house, carrying her bags. The dress was on her shoulder which was held by her right hand, and then the other two bags were in her left. Lita zoomed off as Serena entered the home. As Serena walked into her home, she saw her dad in the office doing some work. His glasses were at the end of his nose. He looked very concentrated.

"Hi Dad," she said and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hello Serena, how was your day?" he said

"Good," she answered, "Why did you get home from the hospital early?"

"Not many patients," he answered, "Plus there were too many nurses working."

"Oh I see, uhm, I'm going to my room, see you at dinner," Serena said as she exited out of her father's office and went straight to her room. She flopped down her bags and put her dress in her closet. Then, Serena went on her computer. She opened her Pen Pals program to check if Mamoru was on and he was.

**Moon Princess: hey!**

**TuxedoMask87: hi**

**Moon Princess: how was work?**

**TuxedoMask87: I'm still working**

**Moon Princess: oh sorry! Are you busy?**

**TuxedoMask87: nope, I'm just doing some inventory**

**Moon Princess: oh okie doke, I'm not bothering you right?**

**TuxedoMask87: Naw **

**TuxedoMask87: so you found your dress?**

**Moon Princess: YUP! It's so cute!**

**TuxedoMask87: haha, congrats**

**Moon Princess: anything interesting happen to you?**

**TuxedoMask87: Nope, just a girl that doesn't really like me found out where I work**

**Moon Princess: HAHA, really? why doesn't she like you?**

**TuxedoMask87: i don't know, i guess i tease her too much**

**Moon Princess: aha, oh. **

**TuxedoMask87: Yeah, but it's all good **

**Moon Princess: do you think it's true when a guy teases the girl, he likes her? i want a guy opinion**

**TuxedoMask87: lol, yeah i guess it's true. for me, it's like another way to get to know the person.**

**Moon Princess: thanks!**

**TuxedoMask87: why do you ask?**

**Moon Princess: because there is this guy that ALWAYS makes fun of me, and my friends say he likes me, is all**

**TuxedoMask87: haha! oh**

"SERENA!" yelled her mom, "IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

**Moon Princess: Sorry Mamoru, I gotta go to dinner!**

**TuxedoMask87: okay, I'll ttyl then?**

**Moon Princess: most defiantly **

**Moon Princess: bye!**

**TuxedoMask87: bye**

Serena put her away message on and went downstairs. She headed towards the dining room, and sat down in her usual spot. Her father was to her left and her mom was across from her. Her brother, Sammy, was to her right. Her brother, Sammy, was a pain in the ass. The younger brother who always teased you and break you down until the point it makes you cry. He's a good looking guy, but a bad personality to match, (in Serena's eyes). Sammy had spikey brown hair with hazel eyes. He's as tall as Serena and he's in the 7th grade.

All the silverware and plates were set, and the food was in front of everyone. They passed around the food. Her mother prepared shrimp and steak kabobs with bell peppers, red onion, and carrots. With the kabobs it was accompanied by fettuccine noodles in a garlic sauce. It was Serena's favorite, but mostly anything her mother makes is simply delicious! Serena hummed as she bit into her skewer.

"So Serena did you find your dress?" asked her mom before Serena put more food in her mouth.

"Yes! Mom you got to see it!" Serena exclaimed and ate a piece of the kabob again.

"Oh really? I would like to see it after dinner," her mother said with a smile.

"Sure," Serena said with her mouth full.

"I bet that Meatball Head won't fit in her dress by the time homecoming!" Sammy joked.

"I would too!" Serena protested. Her eyebrows were tense from scrunching them with a small frown. "I fit in every dress I've worn, you brat!" she said in defense.

"You already ate 4 kabobs, your going to look like an effin' pig with pigtails!" he teased.

"There will be no swear words at the dinner table and CERTAINLY not in front of your dad and me," their mother commanded.

"Effin' is not a swear word!" Sammy fired back.

"It is in my book!" her mother exclaimed.

"Sorry," the siblings apologized and continued eating. The family discussed about their day and what happened, etc. By the time they were done eating, Serena helped her mom wash the dishes and Sammy took out the trash. As their father returned to his office and did some paper work.

"So Serena, did anyone ask you to homecoming?" asked her very so curious mother.

"Nope, I don't think anyone will…" she said with doubt.

"Oh honey! Don't worry about it so much, someone would come eventually," she encouraged. Sammy overheard them as he walked in from the backyard.

"Hahaha, Serena doesn't have a date?! FIGURES! Who would want to take a ditzy blonde with an ugly hairstyle," he taunted. Serena quickly turned around with her fists clenched at her side.

"Sammy!" Serena whined and chased after him. Serena's mom tried to stop her but Serena was too quick. Serena and Sammy chased each other up and down the stairs, yelling at each other. Sammy was afraid and slammed the door of his bathroom, and locked it. Serena banged on the door and yelled, "OPEN THIS DOOR YOU COWARD!" Their father was sitting in his den, and all of a sudden her heard some rukus happening upstairs. He was paying some bills, and he likes his silence and doesn't want to be distrubed. After 6 minutes of his two childen chasing each other around the house again, he stood up and walked out of his room.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" their father yelled angrily as he emerged out of his den. Serena paused. Her father stomped up the stairs. "SAMMY OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!" he commanded. They heard the door unlock and saw it slowly opened. Sammy walked out. He was terrified of his father. His father was a very strict and disliked chaos. He was intimidating when he was infuriated. He had straight dirty blonde hair with thickish eyebrows with fierce, dark green eyes. He stood about 5'11". A staggering height compared to Sammy, who was only 5'2 at age 13.

"What the hell happened here?!" their father exclaimed.

"Sammy insulted me again!" Serena confessed.

"Sammy, what I tell you about making fun of your sister?!" he asked firmly.

It took a while for Sammy to respond, "Uhm…" Sammy started and mumbled, "Every time I make fun of her, I will be grounded for 2 weeks."

"Okay now Sammy, apologize to your sister," he commanded, "Now you're grounded: no TV, no computer, and no going out!"

"What?! That's not fair!" he whined. His father glared at him. "Sorry Serena, it's just funny that you get mad easily when you get fun of," he said. Then Sammy went to his room where he belonged.

"Apology accepted," She said with a smile and started to walk to her room.

"Serena I'm not finished yet with you yet," Her father said.

"Yes dad?" she questioned.

"Serena could you please try to ignore your brother, yes he's a pain in the ass, but he lives for your misery," civilly responded her father. Her dad could be the scariest person in the world, but normally he was a caring person. His smile and laugh would brighten up your day if you were down. No wonder he was a nurse. Serena nodded and went into her room. "Damn kids, always disrupting my quiet time," said Serena's dad as he walked down the stairs and entered his office again. Serena was in her room again, it was 8:19. Serena was at the computer again like always. She opened her iTunes and played a mellow song 'Apologize' by One Republic. An AIM window popped up.

**x3 Goddess of Love: Hey Serena!**

**MoonPrincess630: Hi cousin!**

**x3 Goddess of Love: what's up?**

**MoonPrincess630: nothing, just finished dinner.**

**x3 Goddess of Love: and the usual chasing Sammy around the house too?**

**MoonPrincess630: yup, lol.**

**x3 Goddess of Love: I'm so bored**

**MoonPrincess630: mee too…**

**x3 Goddess of Love: I think I'm going to ask Ryan to the dance!**

**MoonPrincess630: Ryan from English?**

**x3 Goddess of Love: yeah!**

**MoonPrincess630: when are you going to ask him?**

**x3 Goddess of Love: maybe on Tuesday**

**MoonPrincess630: did you check if he has a date?**

**x3 Goddess of Love: oh you know me, I already did!**

**MoonPrincess630: haha, good luck!**

**x3 Goddess of Love: thanks! **

**MoonPrincess630: I wonder who's going to ask me…I don't want to be dateless again**

**x3 Goddess of Love: don't worry about it Sere! I bet someone is waiting to ask you on Monday!**

**MoonPrincess630: you're the second person that told me that, but thanks Mina**

Another window came up, but it was from Mamoru on Pen Pals

**TuxedoMask87: hey Usagi! How's dinner?**

**Moon Princess: aha it was yummy!**

**TuxedoMask87: lol**

**Moon Princess: so are you still at work?**

**TuxedoMask87: nope, I'm already home**

**Moon Princess: awesome**

**TuxedoMask87: what to talk about?**

**Moon Princess: I don't know, those topics we get in class really do help!**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah**

**Moon Princess: so yeah…uhm what do you want to be when you're out of high school?**

**TuxedoMask87: a doctor, how about you?**

**Moon Princess: a nurse like my dad**

**TuxedoMask87: aha we should be partners**

**Moon Princess: lol, sure?**

**TuxedoMask87: hahaha, i was kidding**

**TuxedoMask87: so did anyone ask you to homecoming?**

**Moon Princess: nope…but it would be nice if someone did though**

**TuxedoMask87: why don't you ask a guy instead of waiting for him? **

**Moon Princess: I don't know, I guess I'm not really interested in the guys at our school**

**TuxeoMask87: why's that?**

**Moon Princess: most are jerks, taken, or not my type.**

**TuxedoMask87: so what is your type?**

**Moon Princess: why would you like to know?**

**TuxedoMask87: lol, because I want to**

**Moon Princess: fine I'll tell you anyways… a guy whose taller than me, cute smile, mesmerizing eyes, good physique, smart, easy-going yet spontaneous, person who gets me, iono what else I would want**

**TuxedoMask87: sounds good enough…since you told me your type, here's mine: good looking, nice legs, is my other half, and a great personality**

**Moon Princess: oh cool! Aha, I forgot about that: personality. **

**TuxedoMask87: so you said most of the guys are jerks, taken or not your type…would you think I'm a jerk?**

**Moon Princess: no…but then again, I'm no even sure if I met you or not**

**TuxedoMask87: true, but I think you would consider me as one**

**Moon Princess: aww don't say that, you seem like a polite guy**

_Riiing! Riiing! _Serena's Sidekick rang it's specific ringtone and checked her phone. It was Andrew.

**Moon Princess: Mamoru, I'll brb**

**TuxedoMask87: k**

Serena went to her bed and laid down.

"Hey Andrew!" she greeted.

"Hi Serena," he answered back, "So you know why I'm calling, right?"

"Yeah, you want me to ask me something," said Serena.

"Yeah I was wondering if… if…" he trailed off.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story so far. It is 24 pages on Microsoft Word and about 7,450 words. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review! If anyone wants to see pictures of their dressed just ask and leave your e-mail address, and I'll send you them! And a brief about Lita, why is driving? Some might be wondering, well I thought about that too. She is a sophomore and you know how her parents died in a plane crash in the magna and I think the anime too, so she's going to have dead parents too in this fic. So in my story, she received permission to get her license early for educational and extracurricular purposes. She'll be 16 soon in the story on December 5. So yeah, don't forget to REVIEW! Till next time, MoonPrincess568.


	5. Days Before Saturday

"Perfect Strangers" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait, my internet has been down for about a week and it wouldn't let me do anything. Plus a little case of laziness. Haha. xD So here's the new chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 5: Days before Saturday

_Two days before…The Ultimatum _

It was Thursday, the sun was about to set. A coach blew his whistle fiercely and signaling practice was over. The varsity football players jogged toward their coaches and gathered around them. The upperclassmen were drenched in sweat from their last play. They were discussing about Friday's game versus their cross town, arch rival, the Tracy Bulldogs. After having a morale rising pep talk, they put their hands in the middle and shouted deeply: "1…2…3…WOLFPACK!" The boys walked across their home football field to go to their lockers to change. As they walked they took off their helmets. A football player sporting the number 24 walked towards the hose on the opposite side of the field. He took off his protective helmet and his dark hair fell into his compelling, ocean blue eyes. He enjoyed the fall breeze and took a sip from the hose. As he drank he looked up, Darien looked at the scenery. He admired the calm feeling of the sky and was thankful practice was over. There he saw a mountain where the sun was setting; a burst of yellow and orange surrounding it, then it went from light pink to lavender that faded into a blue-green, to blue, and finally to a deep blue. His blonde friend that was numbered 19 also took a drink. After drinking, they were the only ones left outside, so they headed to the locker room. When they entered they were in the main room and they walked to the sports lockers. Andrew turned to the right to his locker as Darien continued walking to the end of the sports locker room. Darien began stripping off his hot and damp jersey, his padding, and under shirt. It bared Darien's strong shoulders, muscular biceps, and arms that streaming with plumped veins. His pectorals were lightly toned, then tracing down to his torso displayed a well-built obloquies and a six pack. He had the clear cut V that traced downward to his lower abdomen. He took off his tight football pants and exited to go to the steamy showers. His fellow teammates were talking to each other or fooling around with each other as he walked by. Darien took a quick shower and went back to his locker to change into his civilian clothes. Andrew was waiting for him outside the locker rooms holding on to a sports bag.

"Yo Darien," replied Andrew as he stood up after leaning on the light beige wall.

"Hey, dude, practice was hella easy."

"Hell yeah, but it's probably because we got a game tomorrow," he said and they started walking to their cars.

"So Drew, ask anyone to homecoming yet?" asked Darien.

"Naw, not yet," he answered and said, "I'm not gonna ask Rita though…How about you?"

"Same, should I ask Tessa?" replied Darien as he reached his black, Nissan 350Z with dull chrome rims. Andrew opened the trunk of his red, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII and put his Adidas bag in there.

"I heard she really wants you to ask her homecoming," Andrew said.

Darien sighed, "I don't know what to do with her..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Andrew had the same opinion.

"Why does it have to be us to ask? Why can't they ask us?"

"Iono Dare, but it's not girl's treat so they're expecting for us guys to ask them."

"What a dumb rule."

"I know. Hey let's go grab a bite at the arcade."

"Sure let's go," Darien said and entered the car. He started the engine and waited until Andrew led the way. The arcade café wasn't too far from the school, it was about 5 minutes. Andrew and Darien parked their cars next to each other and walked into the business. Andrew looked at the clock and it read 7:15.

"So what would you want Dare?" asked Andrew.

"A burger and a Pepsi, please," he answered. Andrew went to his aunt and she began cooking. Andrew came back and sat next to Darien.

"I was thinking…" Andrew started.

"What?"

"Maybe I should ask Serena to homecoming," he replied.

"HAHA, go ahead go to the dance with Meatball Head," Darien chuckled, "Wait your serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious!"

"Haha, very funny," Darien said sarcastically, "Yeah sure, go to the dance with the klutz."

"No for real, Dare, I want to ask her," he said.

"Did you fall, slip, and hit your head yesterday after mopping the floor last night?!" Darien questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"No dude, I didn't hit my head. You're just jealous," Andrew objected.

"Yeah whatever dude, I DON'T like her that way. I guess she's just a friend." He said quietly said his last sentence.

"Uh huh, sure, Dare, a friend that you tease constantly," he said in disbelief. Darien didn't know what to say, he couldn't say anything. Andrew knew everything about him…yeah he was a bit jealous but he has too much on his plate to worry about it.

"What about Rita? She'll be heartbroken."

"Ehh…she cheated on me! Why should I get back with her?"

"What do you mean she cheated on you? When?" asked Darien with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't tell you?"

"Nope, Drew," said Darien, "It saddens me that you don't tell your best friend anything anymore." He pouted.

"Cut it out, it probably slipped my mind. Anyways, you know how we're on this 'break', last weekend I went to a party with Caleb and she was making out with Alex McCoy!"

"No fucking way! Wow, are you guys over now or what?" Darien surprisingly said and slammed his hand on the counter.

"I ended it right there at the party, it caused a huge scene. She was hella drunk and was yelling at me. Then she tried seducing me. I never knew she was like that."

"I know, right? Rita was such a goody two shoes, what happened?"

"I don't know," Andrew shook his head.

Darien asked, "So you're going to ask Serena?"

"Hey you used her name!" Andrew pointed out and had a huge smile on his face.

"What? It's not like I don't know it!"

"Yeah whatever," Andrew replied, then said, "Anyways…You got till Saturday or your precious Serena is mine for homecoming," Andrew presented an ultimatum.

"What?" said a startled Darien.

"I'm going to ask Serena to homecoming, if you don't ask her in two days," Andrew said.

"No, I'm NOT asking her," said an absurd Darien, "Wait! Don't you like Serena?"

"Hmm, it's for me to know, and you to find out," Andrew slyly said.

"C'mon Drew! I'm your best friend!"

Andrew sighed and thought, _'I do like her, but I'm giving her to you, Darien…she's perfect for you.' _Andrew really wanted to confess his feelings for Serena to Darien, but Darien would just deny, deny, deny and let him have Serena. So Andrew didn't even try.

"Drew?"

"Dude, you better ask her, you've been crushing way too long, my friend." Andrew patted him on the back.

"Sorry boys for interrupting your conversation, but don't you guys want your food?" said Andrew's sister, Lizzie. She was Serena's age. She had long, auburn hair with green eyes with a few freckles across her soft colored cheekbones. She placed Darien's burger and Andrew's steak and mashed potatoes in front of them. Darien blushed lightly, she was striking. She was wearing a tight, olive green tank top, jean mini skirt, and on top of that was a burgandy apron. Lizzie really blossomed since last year. She seemed like she embraces her sexuality more than she did. Lizzie used to be shy about the way she looked, but now she's more confident. Darien definitely noticed.

"Why are you turning pink over there Darien?" Lizzie asked with a sexy smile exposing her pearly, straight teeth.

"Nothing…" He said and turned away.

"See something you like, Darien?" Lizzie flirted as she walked toward Darien's area. Darien blushed even harder and looked down at his food.

"Uhh…" Darien was in loss of words.

"Damn, Lizzie! You're scaring off my friend. Stop flirting with him!" Andrew sternly commanded.

"I wasn't flirting with him," She said and gave a wink to Darien as she walked away.

"Whipped by a pretty girl," Andrew said, "I know my sister is hot, coming from all my friends, ahem…"

"What? She's attractive," Darien confessed, "Maybe I should ask her to homecoming!" He teased.

"Hell no, you're not asking my baby sister!" Andrew exclaimed.

"She's no baby anymore," he mocked as he checked her out as she bend down to get the fork on the tile floor.

"Stop looking at her like that, Dare! I'm not kidding!"

Darien burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you laughin' at?"

"You! Hahaha…" Darien laughed. "You….haha…are…aha…over…ha protective…Hahahaha!"

"So! I have every right to."

"Damn Drew, I was just kidding!"

"Uh huh sure, buddy," Andrew said in disbelief.

After that Darien and Andrew continued eating. Darien was in deep thought. Andrew was enjoying his meal. The silence was becoming awkward.

"Uhm, can I get a refill?" asked Darien. Andrew nodded and walked to the soda fountain.

As Andrew came back, he asked, "So are you going to ask Serena?"

"No, I thought you were?" he rejected quickly and sipped his soda.

"So you're saying I'm going to take your Meatball Head away from you?"

"Whatever," he said and ate the last of his burger, "Go ahead and ask her, I don't care!" Darien looked at his new Sidekick ID and checked the time. "I should go; I have to finish my homework."

"K, see ya later, Denial Darien!" Andrew joked.

"Fuck you, bye." said an irritated Darien. He got into his car and drove to his apartment. Darien lived about 10 minutes away from the arcade. Half way to his home, he on his radio and his burned CD played. The song 'Say Goodnight' by The Click Five played. As the song played, he reminisced the time he and Tessa decided to have a break. It was the very same song that played on their way back to Tessa's house. The song fit perfectly as if they were in a movie.

_Flashback_

Darien and Tessa were walking hand in hand along the shore line at the pier. The sun already set and was getting really dark. The ocean waves crashed at their feet.

"Hey Tessa," Darien said. _'Oh god, she looks beautiful right now…how could I ever break it to her." _Tessa's lengthy curled brown hair flowed with the breeze. She was dressed in a simple blue Hollister tee and a distressed jean skirt.

"Yes?" She questioned as she took in the scenery.

"Want to sit down?" he asked.

"Sure," Tessa answered. Darien sat down first, then she sat in between is legs and laid on his chest.

"Are you cold?" he politely asked. She nodded and Darien wrapped his arms around her.

"Uhmm… Tessa," He said with a lost of words.

"Yeah Darien?"

"I don't know how to say this…" He trailed off.

"What's wrong?" said a concerned Tessa.

"I need some space…"He whispered.

"What?!" Tessa was stunned, so she turned to face him.

"You heard me…We need to take a break…" he repeated.

"Why?" she asked. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but held them back as she closed her eyes and faced him.

"I feel like we just drifted apart this past year…and…"

"Drifted apart? What do you mean?" she asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"We weren't like we used to be… like always calling each other, we never fought, and we were always together," He answered.

"Yeah, but babe, we could work on it!" she responded.

"But Tessa, I just need sometime to think is all,"

"Darien, like I said we can work on this problem! We can overcome anything! I love you," Tessa started to cry.

"I love you too, Tessa, but I need sometime to rethink our relationship…"

"Oh," Tessa said, "Do you love me or are you in love with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a difference between being in love and loving someone. Loving someone is simply caring for them like how you love your parents and friends, but being in love is where your souls are face to face, giving each other their hearts. It's magical and it's undefined. No words could explain, only those who's truly in love. You feel stillness every time when you're with them. You feel at ease and nothing in the world could separate them or bring them down. I'm completely and crazy in love with you, Darien Allen Shields."

Darien's eyes widened and didn't respond. Tessa was concerned; worried that he didn't love her, the same as she did. It's like a one-sided love. She despises the fact he doesn't realize his feelings towards her. But, she couldn't jump into conclusions because it'll just make things worst.

"Is there someone else?"

"Huh?"

"Are you in love with someone else?"

Again his eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe she would say such a thing, but maybe there was someone else that he doesn't know about yet. He just wanted a break to rethink and be refreshed about his and Tessa's relationship. He was confused. After hearing her speech about being in love and loving someone, maybe he just loved her…He wasn't so sure, if he was in love with her. That's one of the reasons why he wanted to have a break. There was a long pause. Darien knew it was scaring Tessa so he finally answered, "No." Tears in Tessa's eyes formed. She knew it was over for now and she couldn't do anything about it. Darien already made up his mind.

Darien stood up and brought her into his arms. "Please don't cry, it's not like I'm never coming back to you," he said. She hugged him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes really," he reassured.

"Is there anything else? Am I too needy sometimes or bitchy or something?"

"Tessa, you're perfect…there is nothing wrong with you…"

"Then why are we breaking up? There has to be something…"

"Tessa…it's just mostly about me and what I want and how I feel…we've been together for almost 2 years and I've changed…you've changed too," He explained, "We're young and we need to venture out to figure out who we are. If we are truly meant to be together, we'll find a way."

"Darien," she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh… its okay Tessa, I'll come around. I promise," he said. She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away. She went on her tip toes to reach his soft lips and kissed him. She deepened the kiss and roamed around his mouth as he did with her. But Darien tried to resist and stopped their kiss by grabbing onto her waist and lightly pushed her off of him.

"We can't do this Tessa," he firmly said, "We should head home…" She nodded and followed him into his car. Tessa put on her hoodie that was sitting on the passenger seat. After she put on her hoodie, she sat down. It was silent the way back to Tessa's house, so Darien turned on the radio.

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

_We're in a spell that never ends  
The empty hourglass wore me thin  
So let the phone do it's work  
Your voice is heaven  
But it hurts  
Your words are memories  
But they burn_

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

_Baby don't say goodbye  
Baby just close your eyes  
And dream, tomorrow's on it's way  
So just walk away_

_Baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
Baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
Baby just walk away  
You know I can't stay  
There's no easy way to say goodbye  
So baby just say goodnight_

_Baby just say goodnight_

'_How ironic…'_ Darien thought.

Tessa was still sobbing inside of her hoodie. As the car reached to a stop, Tessa face was stained with her tears. Darien simple stared into the starry night and let out a sigh.

"Bye Darien…uhmm since we're on this break, do we still talk or not?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Sure," he said with a faint smile trying to give her some hope. Tessa opened the door and got out of the car. The door was still open for a while as she stared at him.

"There is no easy way to say goodbye. So baby just say goodnight," Darien recited the lyric.

Tessa nodded and then she said, "Goodnight." The next day they didn't talk at all, completely ignored each other. Darien figured she needed to get away from him too.

_End of Flashback_

He reached the apartment complex and parked his car near his building. He walked into the lobby. It was very simple with beige walls with brown and light green accents/decor. He went toward to the elevator; he pressed onto the metal up button and waited for the elevator to come. It chimed and slowly opened; he walked in and pressed the number to his desired level. Once he got into his floor, he turned left and went three doors down. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. As you walk in you see everything: the kitchen with a breakfast nook on his left, the living room with his study desk on his right, and a door that led to his bedroom and the bathroom. The apartment was plain with taupe walls and simple necessities of living like kitchen appliances, fridge, stove, microwave, television, phone, table, chairs, and etc. There weren't many decorations, just a few plants, pictures, and paintings here and there. His apartment was a mess at the moment; he'll probably clean over the weekend as he normally does. He gave out a sigh and laid down on his black couch and switched on the television. After flipping through the channels, he found a show that he liked. Darien didn't want to do his homework, but he had to, so he got up and walked to his study desk. It was messy, there were papers everywhere and books opened from the nights before. Football and the other sports sure made him lazier each season. He cleaned the scattered papers and books and stacked them according to subject, then he sat down on his rolling chair and grabbed his backpack to search for his binder and pencil. He opened up his pre-cal book to start his homework.

"Damn, I'm going to be up all night," Darien complained as he ran through his thick locks with his hand. His Sidekick ID rang and he took it out of his pocket. It was an IM from Pen Pals. He smiled and replied back.

**Moon Princess: Hey Mamoru**

**TuxedoMask87: Hi**

**Moon Princess: what are you up to?**

**TuxedoMask87: just doing homework**

**Moon Princess: same, but I felt like taking a break**

**TuxedoMask87: I wish I could right now but I just got home**

**Moon Princess: from where, p****ractice?**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah…**

**Moon Princess: I think I should leave you alone so you could finish!**

**TuxedoMask87: thanks, ttyl**

**Moon Princess: Okie doke! DO YOUR HOMEWORK BUDDY!**

**TuxedoMask87: haha you should too**

**Moon Princess: lol, okay, ttyl!**

**TuxedoMask87: bye**

_**Moon Princess is away.**_

_**TuxedoMask87 is away.**_

_One day before__…She's fair game_

It was freezing Friday night, bright stadium lights lit up West High's football field. Tonight, it was the Cross-town Classic. The football stadium filled with adoring fans from each school. The stadium was split into two. One the left side is the West High Wolfpack area and on the right was the Tracy High Bulldogs. Left was decorated with navy blue and gold balloons, streamers, and posters. All the students were sporting their school colors. The Bulldogs side was all green and gold. The prideful students were cheering on for their teams. The crowd roared as Number 24, Darien, of the Wolfpack scored a touchdown. The buzzer went off. It was the end of the first half. The Wolfpack was leading 14-0. Talk about a home field advantage. The Bulldogs were down by two touchdowns. Both teams jogged to their locker rooms and took off their helmets. In the West High's locker room, the head coach was discussing a new play he concocted during the game. After the coach talked to some of the key players he tried to calm his team.

"Alright, alright, WHO ARE WE?!" yelled the head coach.

"WOLFPACK!" the team answered loudly.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" the assistant coach said with his hand cupping his ear.

"WOLFPACK!" the team yelled again.

"WHO'S GOING TO WIN!?" asked the other assistant coach.

"WE ARE!" they exclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" said the head coach and laughed as he walked into his office.

The first string quarterback replied, "WEST HIGH ON 3! 1…2…3…"

"WEST HIGH!" they said together. The teammates took a water break and rested for a bit.

"You got one more day, Dare," reminded Andrew.

"Haha, whatever," said Darien.

"C'mon dude, I know you like her," Andrew provoked.

"C'mon dude, I know you like her," Darien mocked. Darien grabbed his water bottle and squirted Andrew with it.

"HEY!!" shrieked Andrew.

Darien chuckled, "That's what you get!"

"So you're just giving up like that?" asked Andrew.

"I'm not even trying," replied Darien.

"So she's fair game?"

"Sure why not," answered Darien.

"Just watch and learn after the game," Andrew warned.

"Watch and learn what?" questioned Darien.

"Me, flirting with your girl,"

"Haha, she is NOT my girl, or anyone's at that!"

"Uh huh sure,"

"I am not asking her, damn!" exclaimed Darien.

"LET'S GO GIRLS! QUIT YOUR WHINING WE GOT A GAME TO WIN!" yelled their head coach. The guys began to jog their way out of the locker room. As the boys ran out, the Wolfpack side yelled with enthusiasm. A particular group of girls on the second row in the bleachers, called Blue Crew, were holding signs saying 'GO ANDREW!', 'WE LOVE NUMBER 19!', 'NUMBER 24 ROCKS', and etc.

"Hey look it Serena! You're favorite player," Mina pointed to Number 24, Darien.

"Eww," Serena said and stuck out her tongue at Mina.

"Look Sere, he's looking at you!" Raye said. Darien looked over to the girls and smiled.

"Yeah right, he's probably looking at Tessa, who's sitting next to me!" said an annoyed Serena.

"Haha, do they always do this to you?" asked Tessa.

"Yeah, they think I like Darien, which I don't!" Serena explained.

"You like him don't you, then you wouldn't make a fuss about him" Tessa whispered in her ear.

"No, I swear I don't like him," She whispered back. They continued to watch the game. As the game finished, West High won. Final score was 28-14. The girls waited to congratulated Andrew, Darien, and the others. After 20 minutes of waiting for them, the guys finally to meet up with them.

"Good job Andrew!" congratulated Serena and embraced him. He was still wearing his jersey and his duffle bag hanging on his shoulders.

"Thanks," he said.

"Eww, you're all sweaty!" Serena exclaimed.

"Haha, I did play most of the game," he laughed. Darien walked up to them.

"Hey Meatball Head," he greeted.

"Hey jerk," she callously said.

"What? No good job? I did score tonight and had 3 turnovers?" he asked with a pout.

"Good job, Darien," she gave in and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," he smiled. Then Tessa tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," she replied.

"Hey," he said.

She gave him a quick hug and said, "You did awesome out there, babe."

"Thanks…" he said and smiled. They stared at each other for awhile that seemed like forever.

"So…" she said.

"Soo…"

"TESSA!" yelled Chrissy.

"So yeah, hope to talk to you later!" she said and walked as fast as she could to Chrissy and Nicole. Tessa and her friends starting chatting. In the meanwhile, Darien walked to one of his teammates and discussed about the game.

"Hey let's go to the arcade for a victory party?" announced Andrew.

"Sure let's go!" everyone replied.

"Hey Serena do you need a ride?" asked Andrew.

"Yes please!" she responded.

Darien ignored Andrew the rest of the night. Darien was by himself sitting on a stool enjoying his beverage. He thought Drew was being a dumbass trying to get him jealous, which he wasn't. Darien got bored and decided to message his pen pal.

_**Moon Princess is signed on.**_

**TuxedoMask87:**** hey Usagi, what's up?**

**Moon Princess: hi, just at a victory party. You guys won! Congrats.**

**TuxedoMask87: thanks. I scored and I got 3 interceptions**

**Moon Princess: awesome, but didn't you just give me a little too much information?**

**TuxedoMask87: oh well, there was another person that did get the same stats as I did**

**Moon Princess: I guess, now you narrowed yourself down to two or three**

**TuxedoMask87: oh shit, smooth move…**

**Moon Princess: haha, it's okay. So what are you up to?**

**TuxedoMask87: at a lil victory party like yourself**

**Moon Princess: hmm…maybe we're at the same one**

**TuxedoMask87: I wonder…**

Darien looked around. There was Tessa and her best friends talking at one corner. He saw a girl texting away near the racing machines. As he looked around the arcade café, there were a couple of girls texting. Just his luck, Usagi could be any of them. He glanced toward Serena and Andrew. Andrew looked like he was flirting with her and she didn't seem notice because she was texting away on her Sidekick. Darien chuckled to himself, _'How clueless Meatball Head is, hahaha.' _He thought. Serena had a blissful smile as she looked at her phone. Then she turned around and started searching for someone. After her small search, she turned around and again and began pressing some keys. Darien's phone chimed and he read his new instant message.

**Moon Princess: I dunno, there's a lot a guys using their phone**

**TuxedoMask87: and there are a lot of girls using their phone**

**Moon Princess: oh well. I'll talk to you later. I gotta go **

**TuxedoMask87: okay, bye**

**Moon Princess: bye**

_**Moon Princess is away.**_

Before the party ended, Darien left and Andrew spotted him leaving early. On his way home, he received a phone call. Darien checked his who called. It was Andrew, so he answered it.

"Yo, Darien"

"Hey."

"You got so jealous, so you left early?"

"I left early because I got work tomorrow."

"Sure if that's what you believe."

"For real dude, I am working tomorrow," Darien said, "Do you recall me working at Hollister every weekend?"

"Oh yeah!" Andrew sarcastically said.

"So why are you calling?"

"Just wondering why you left."

"Well, I already gave you my answer. I'll talk to you later,"

"Bye," Andrew said. Darien hung up and continued driving. Once he reached his apartment, he took a long, warm shower and went to sleep.

_Saturday…The Call_

_Previously on Perfect Strangers:_

_Riiing! Riiing! Serena's Sidekick rang and checked her phone. It was Andrew. _

_**Moon Princess: Mamoru, I'll brb**_

_**TuxedoMask87: k**_

_Serena went to her bed and laid down. _

"_Hey Andrew!" she greeted._

"_Hi Serena," he answered back, "So you know why I'm calling, right?" _

"_Yeah, you want me to ask me something," said Serena._

"_Yeah I was wondering if… if…" he trailed off. _

"If…?" Serena said trying to help him finish his sentence.

"Well you see…I was wondering if …" he mumbled again.

Serena heard his apprehension and tried to calm him down. So she said, "C'mon Andy, why are you so nervous? You could ask me anything."

"Well you see I would like to ask…" he trailed off again. It was annoying Serena that he wouldn't continue, and she was so anxious about his question.

"You would like to ask, who?" Serena questioned.

"I would like to ask **you** to homecoming," he finally said.

"Me…?" said a bewildered Serena as she shot up from her bed.

"Yes you!" he exclaimed with a laugh, "So what do you say?" Serena didn't say anything for a few seconds.

Serena thought, _'Huh? Andrew is asking me to homecoming?! Why did he ask me?'_

"Serena?" said Andrew.

"Uhm…" she said, "Sure Andy, I would like to go with you!" Serena said and smiled to herself.

"Finally, I got that off my chest," he said with relief.

"So, are we going as friends?" asked Serena.

"Um, we'll figure it out later," he roguishly said. Serena laughed.

'_What's that suppose to mean?' _She thought.

"Haha, so it's a date," Serena joked.

"Yup," he simply said.

"So why did you ask me and not Rita?" Serena curiously asked, "You guys are on a break, right?"

"No, we broke up last week. Didn't I tell you the story?"

"Nope,"

"Well…I was at a party. I saw Rita making out with another guy, who I thought was my friend."

"Aww Andrew! I can't believe Rita would do that! Ughh and who's the asshole of a friend that backstabbed you?"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm glad that she gave me the initiative to actually break up with her," explained Andrew.

"Oh I see," Serena said, "But why did you ask me? I thought you had a thing for Mina before you dated Rita? Hey that rhymed! I think?"

"Haha, c'mon Sere, I chose you because your probably going to be a fun date!" Andrew clarified.

"So Andrew, you know you're going to be my first date, right?" she informed.

"Of course I know that, I'm going to gonna rock your first date!" he exclaimed. That statement made her giggle.

"So did you get your dress?" he asked.

"Yes! It's light pink!" Serena excitedly said.

"So when I get my tux, what would you like me to wear?" he asked.

"I guess just a pinstripe black button up and slacks is fine. Ooo and a matching pink tie," Serena answered.

"K," he responded with a giggle, "I think we should go to the mall sometime next week so I can get my clothes for homecoming."

"Sounds great!" she said with excitement, "Let's go on Friday?"

"Sure," Andrew agreed and asked, "So what's that plan for homecoming?"

"Take pictures, eat out, and go to the dance," she notified.

"Did anyone in the group get a limo?" asked Andy.

"Uhm, no we didn't because it's just homecoming," she answered.

"Oh okay, so we got bring ourselves," he said, then asked, "Who's in our group anyways?"

"Me, You, Mina, Lita, Raye and possibly her date, Amy and maybe Greg, Tessa and I guess the jerk, Nicole and her boyfriend, and Chrissy. Some people might have dates later on, so I guess we gotta wait and see," answered Serena.

"Haha the jerk meaning Darien right?"

"Who else would it be?"

"True."

"I still don't get why you guys are best friends."

"We have a lot in common, I guess, and we've been there for each other ever since. It's a long story."

"Oh, I see."

"Sere, I gotta go!" he said, "Thanks for saying yes, bye,"

"Goodnight Andy! And you're welcome," she said and smiled to herself. Andrew hung up. She was happy that someone actually asked her to the dance but she still thought it was kinda weird that Andy asked her. He's her best guy friend. Serena was also concerned about Rita because she was a friend too and didn't want to hurt her by going on a date with Andrew. But what Rita did to Andrew was erroneous. Serena did have feelings for him long ago and she doesn't know if she still likes him. Serena considered all the times they've spent together. Maybe those feelings might rekindle? Does Andy still like her? Serena didn't want to think about it too much, so she got up from her bed. She wanted to tell someone the news. Everyone else was signed off except Mamoru. She guessed she could tell him, that's the whole point of a pen pal, right?

**Moon Princess: Mamoru! Guess what!**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah?**

**Moon Princess: someone asked me to homecoming**

**TuxedoMask87: congrats! Is that why you were idle for a while**

**TuxedoMask87: so who's the lucky guy?**

**Moon Princess: a close friend of mine**

**TuxedoMask87: going as friends?**

**Moon Princess: I guess so**

**Moon Princess: so what about you? Are you going to ask your ex or the girl you were telling me about**

**TuxedoMask87: I don't know…I think my friend already asked her earlier. He likes her, so yeah**

**Moon Princess: aww! That's sucks! But doesn't he know that you want to ask her?**

**TuxedoMask87: no… but its okay. I was going to give my ex another chance anyways**

**TuxedoMask87: I've been thinking about her lately**

**Moon Princess: aww that's cute, Mamoru : )**

**TuxedoMask87: one of my friends told me that she gave a shout out for me. I totally missed it because of work. It was really sweet of her**.

**Moon Princess: aww that's so cute. I would do the same if I had a boyfriend**

**Moon Princess: so are you going to ask her?**

**TuxedoMask87: I think so, maybe next week**

**Moon Princess: good luck!**

**TuxedoMask87: thanks**

**Moon Princess: It'll make her happy I bet!**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah **

**Moon Princess: so yeah, what are you up to?**

**TuxedoMask87: homework**

**Moon Princess: as always**

**TuxedoMask87: haha yup**

**Moon Princess: I've been wondering…**

**TuxedoMask87: wondering what?**

**Moon Princess: if we ever met before?**

**TuxedoMask87: who knows…but its unlikely knowing how many people goes to our school**

**TuxedoMask87: like 3000 something, right?**

**Moon Princess: I know…but you're familiar to me**

**TuxedoMask87: same with you**

**Moon Princess: you almost gave away your identity away yesterday after the game**

**TuxedoMask87: I know, damn those regulations**

**TuxedoMask87: but then again, if we did know our true identities, we might not like each other or something**

**Moon Princess: I wish we could meet you seem like one awesome guy. I don't think I would hate you.**

**TuxedoMask87: haha thanks…but sometimes the way I act...I could be a complete jerk.**

**Moon Princess: oh well sometimes everyone is a jerk, exception of this one person I know **

**TuxedoMask87: haha who?**

**Moon Princess: I can't tell you**

**TuxedoMask87: oh okay**

**Moon Princess: I really would like to meet you**

**TuxedoMask87: but it'll break the rules. We'll be able to after this semester, right?**

**Moon Princess: yeah…I guess….**

**TuxedoMask878: but the idea of meeting and breaking the rules sound fun though**

**Moon Princess: yup…… so anyways! I'm bored**

**TuxedoMask87: why's that?**

**Moon Princess: I have nothing to do**

**TuxedoMask87: what are you doing anyways?**

**Moon Princess: just talking to you, and listening to music**

**TuxedoMask87: what are you listening to?**

**Moon Princess: this song that I heard when I was shopping at Hollister**

**TuxedoMask87: hmmm… what is it called?**

**Moon Princess: Five Minutes to Midnight by Boys like Girls**

**TuxedoMask87: I love that song**

**Moon Princess: heck yeah! **

**TuxedoMask87: I have their CD**

**Moon Princess: Really? I just downloaded their songs from Limewire, but I'm so going to buy the next time I go shopping**

**TuxedoMask87: lol**

**TuxedoMask87: wow I'm sleepy but I gotta finish my homework**

**Moon Princess: oh c'mon Mamoru! You could finish it tomorrow! It's only Saturday!**

**TuxedoMask87: I know, but I want to have a free night tomorrow**

**Moon Princess: oh I see**

**TuxedoMask87: aren't you tired?**

**Moon Princess: nope, not at all**

**TuxedoMask87: you're not? You walked somewhere, went to the mall, shopped all day, and that didn't wipe you out?!**

**Moon Princess: yup, you can say I'm an energetic person?**

**TuxedoMask87: I think so from what you're telling me**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah, it's almost 12! I gotta go to bed.**

**TuxedoMask87: I got work again tomorrow**

**Moon Princess: okie doke! Goodnight!**

**TuxedoMask87: night **

_**TuxedoMask87 has signed off. **_

Serena decided she should go to bed also, so she put her away messages on and went to change into her pajamas. After, she turned on her fan and put her iPod on her stereo dock and played her 'Bedtime Playlist'. Serena fell asleep to the sound of 'Thunder' by Boys like Girls and went into her dreamland.

Author's Note: Alright there's Chapter 5! It's like 2 in the morning when i finished editing it. Sorry if it's kinda confusing. I decided to have some back up on why Andrew is asking Serena to homecoming and how Darien is coping with it. That's why there are some sub-chapters, or whatever you call them. So anyways, how'd you guys like it? Please review!


	6. An Afternoon with Meatball Head

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry about the delay! So many things have been happening to me lately. My internet didn't work; writer's block, school, extracurricular activities, and then my computer's files were ALL DELETED. A new story that was almost done was deleted and along with a new chapter of this story. I had to start this chapter all over again and it'll probably be better than the one I wrote before all my files were deleted. Also, I got new internet which is so much better and faster. Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter 6!

Chapter 6: An Afternoon with Meatball Head

He waited patiently at the intersection, waiting for the passing students to cross. The crosswalk cleared and the street light gradually turned from red to green. Darien turned the wheel left into the student parking lot. All the good parking was gone. Darien drove around searching for a parking spot. He arrived late again for the third straight day in a row. It was 7:45; the first bell was going to ring in about seven minutes. He woke up late because of the IMs between him and Usagi lasted for hours. They always lost track of time. But he admits that this pen pal project was a good program. He supports its message of talking to a stranger from the school that you may or may have met becomes a friend you've known forever in a way. The matter of cliques or who you are doesn't play into effect. Sometimes he doesn't want to be 'Darien the smart athlete'. There was more to him than that.

"Ah!" Darien said as he found a parking space. It was far from campus, but he will settle. He put his car into park and turned off the ignition. Darien opened his door. As he stepped out of his car, he put his hand straight into his black, pull over sweater. He quickly paced to his trunk to grab his backpack and books.

As he reached school grounds, a few friends of his waved and said hi. He gave them a fake smile. At his locker, he took out his human physiology book.

He decided to meet up with Andrew at his locker. Yeah, he's been so annoyed of him since he's been accusing him of liking Serena. But Darien knows he doesn't like Serena. She is a pretty girl, but she wasn't his type. She's just a friend that he really doesn't know how to talk to, like have a normal conversation… Plus he and Tessa are on a break. But he feels he's taken advantage of her love and doesn't deserve her. Darien doesn't even know what love actually is and he's afraid of love. He's always contradicting himself about her.

Rumors have been going around that Tessa is still waiting for him to ask her to homecoming. He doesn't know if he's even going. Darien thinks of it as pointless, he'd rather work to earn money or stay at home taking a rest. Yeah, he's been to dances but he went just for Tessa, to make her happy.

_**RIIIIING!**_ The school bell rang. He heard the first bell. Six minutes until first period starts.

He saw Andrew next to Caleb's locker. He hurriedly walked towards them. He ran straight into a wall? Darien backed away and opened his eyes. He saw a familiar short blonde with fiery blue eyes, furrowed eyebrows, a frown, and heated cheeks.

She yelled, "OW! Watch where you're going!"

"Whoa Meatball Head you're here before the warning bell!" Darien shot back.

"Why… you! So what if I am! I'm not always late!" she whined.

"Wow, your doctor FINALLY prescribed you a 'wake-up-before-eight-o'-clock-in-the-morning' pill!" Darien laughed.

"You jerk! It just so happens that I couldn't sleep last night, so I was awake all night!"

"I wonder why…"

"Whatever Darien. That's not why we are arguing! You bumped into me and that's that! You're just in denial that you were the one that committed the crime."

"No you were in MY way, Meatball Head."

"No I wasn't! You weren't watching where you were going!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Sorry to break up you're lil conversation, but Serena's right. You ran into her," Andrew pointed.

"See I told you so!" the blonde said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh that's real mature Meatball Head."

"You should apologize!" she demanded. Darien ignored her and turned Andrew's way.

"Hey Drew, want to start going to human phys?" Darien asked.

"Not until you apologize to Serena," Andrew responded giving him a wicked smirk.

"What?! You want me to apologize to her?" Darien revolted.

"Yeah, now do it!"

"Ugh fine!" Darien gave in and turned towards Serena.

He looked her straight in the eye. _'Wow, I never noticed her eyes before. They're so vibrant… what the hell, why am I thinking this!' _He thought.

Meanwhile, Serena just stared at the asshole. She examined him. His black shaggy hair was a little messy than usual, annoyance crept upon his face; a simple black hoodie covered his trunk with jeans. _'Weird…he looked like he just woke up…but it's kinda sexy. AH did I just call the JERK SEXY?! Gosh I swear it's the drowsiness." _Serena bit the side of her lower lip.

"C'mon Darien apologize!"

_**RIIIIING!**_ The warning bell rang; three minutes until school starts.

Darien's blank stare quickly disappeared. "Huh? I was…"

"You were? What?"

"Checking her out?" Andrew interrupted once again.

"No I wasn't!" he denied and said, "I lost my concentration, I'm went to sleep late." _'Oh nice save Darien.' _Darien thought to himself.

"Yeah sure," Andrew said in disbelief.

"As you were saying…" said an impatient Serena.

Darien looked at her again, "Sorry for running into you. I wasn't looking" He mumbled, but Serena heard it. Serena was shocked and stood there like a mannequin: perfectly still.

"Let's go." Darien whispered to Andrew.

Andrew nodded and said, "I'll talk to you later Serena." The two juniors walked swiftly to their next class.

"Wha? What!? WAIT!" she yelled as she ran after the upperclassmen.

"What now Meatball Head? You should be going to class." Darien complained.

"Did you actually just apologize to me? Or was I dreaming?" questioned Serena.

"I did, now excuse me I have to get to class," he said and started walking.

"I'll leave you two alone. See you in class Darien," Andrew said as he walked away.

"No wait Darien!" She walked beside him.

Darien groaned, "What?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"Uhm you're welcome," Darien stammered.

"Darien…" Serena said.

"Yeah?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you always rude to me?" Serena confronted.

"It's natural I guess," Darien said, "I'm just joking around and you take it too seriously."

_**RIIIIING!**_ The late bell rang

"Ugh now I'm late! Thanks Meatball Head!" Darien grunted.

"I'm sorry Darien! I didn't mean to," Serena said sincerely.

Darien looked at her; maybe he should get to know her more… "It's okay Serena unlike my teacher ever cared anyways."

"You know my name?!" she sarcastically giggled.

"Yes, as a matter a fact I do," he chuckled.

"Well I got to go to class," Serena said, "Bye Darien."

"Wait Serena, how about we hang out? After detention?" Darien inquired.

"Uhm…"

"It's not a date, if you're thinking that," Darien defended.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"What were going to say then?"

"Don't you have practice after school?"

"Yeah but I have detention. I can't practice if I get detention," Darien explained.

"So you can't practice if you get detention? That sucks," Serena responded.

"Yeah, but I guess… I need a break today anyways," said Darien, "So you want to hang out today or not?"

"I don't know…" she said with uncertainly.

"I'll buy you whatever you want," Darien said.

Her eyes lit up with excitement, "Really?!"

"Yeah," he reassured.

"Sounds good to me!" she responded and gave him a hug.

"Uh Serena get off of me," Darien said with irritation.

"Sorry! Oh my god, I'm soo late! Bye jerk!" she said with a wink and ran to her classroom.

"Bye Meatball Head," he said. As he Darien reached for the door knob of his first period class and opened it up, everyone was in their book reading a section. Once they heard the door creak, their heads shot up from their books and looked straight at him. Darien flushed a light pink and began walking to his seat.

"I'm glad that you've joined us Darien, may I ask why you are late." asked Mr. Williams.

"I woke up late," he lied.

"Ahh, I see," his teacher said, "Detention after school, 20 minutes." Mr. Williams walked away to a waiting student. Darien didn't respond to Mr. Williams.

"Dang Darien, what took you so long?" asked a nosy Andrew.

"Nothing, I forgot my notebook at my locker," Darien explained.

"Oh okay."

"What are we working on?"

"The chapter outline."

"K thanks," Darien said and opened his book and started reading.

"Dare, you know homecoming is around the corner?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well you don't have a date yet."

"So?"

"Are you not going?"

"I haven't really thought about it…" he lied.

"Why not?"

"Because I've been too busy to care."

"C'mon you deserve to have fun."

"You know dances aren't my scene."

"Well you went to pretty much every dance last year."

"Well that's because I went for Tessa," he mocked.

"SO that's why you don't wanna go, no date?" Andrew teased.

"Whatever, I think I have work that weekend anyways."

"You can always ask for a day off or get someone to cover for you," Andrew tried to convince Darien.

"Iono it's still an option. Please let's drop it."

"You know Tessa doesn't have a date yet either?"

"Why's that?"

"She turned down every guy that asked her."

"Oh I see…"

"C'mon Darien, you know she only wants you. Do you ever plan on getting back together with her?" whispered Andrew.

Darien didn't respond. He's been thinking of her lately. If he should get back with her and what not; he was still figuring out the pros and cons of their relationship. Tessa was attractive, intelligent, loving, friendly, understanding… she was pretty much perfect. Maybe her perfection was not what he was looking for. At first she was exciting and always full of surprises. Now she's predictable in a way and kind of clingy. He wanted mystery and wittiness. Someone different than those cheerleader type girls, those who hang out with the 'popular crowd': the stereotypical. Yeah, his 'status' somewhat fell into that category, but he distances himself from them; no one knows the true Darien. Only Usagi knows. Usagi added another factor of shying away from Tessa. He was damn sure attracted to her, but there were doubts. The internet is deceiving. He really hasn't spent time thinking of his and Tessa's relationship since he's preoccupied with pretty much everything. The pressure of having a date to Homecoming brought up the fact how long Tessa has been patiently waiting: four months…

"Hello earth to Darien?" Andrew said as he waved his hand across his face.

"Huh?" said a dazed Darien, "Oh, like I said… I haven't thought about it. Now leave me alone, I have to finish my work."

"Jeeze Darien, you don't have to be so cold," Andrew said and turned away from Darien. Darien remembered he received a note from Tessa on Monday and today was now Thursday… He opened his backpack and took out his binder. He began to search for Tessa's note. The note was stuck in between his English notes.

_Flashback_

Darien was writing down the notes about the book, Ethan Frome, from the overhead. Then he felt a tap on his right shoulder, and turned to his friend Caleb.

"Hey, this is for you," Caleb said, "I think it's from Tessa." Darien turned so he could see the back of the room. Tessa gave him a half-smile and immediately turned back to her notes.

"Oh okay, thanks." He answered and stuffed into his binder.

_End of Flashback_

He has forgotten all about that note from Tessa, yet he didn't want to read it when he got it. He guessed he should read it now. It even said 'IMPORTANT! Please Read' with a happy face on the front. He carefully unfolded the delicate notebook paper. It read:

_Hi Darien, it's me Tessa. I was wondering if you got my little shout out and song from this weekend. Yeah… It wasn't a big deal. I just wanted to know if you heard it. So how are you? _

_-Tessa_

_PS: Do you want to hang out this Friday? If you're not busy…_

He stared at the paper. He knew about Tessa's confession of her love for him from Raye. He and Raye were pretty close since they had a martial arts class together last year. _'Should I meet up with Tessa at lunch?' _He thought. He had this utter underlining feeling that when he and Tessa hang out, it'll turn out to be about their relationship and the homecoming dance. _'Why did that dance have to be so important!?'_ the thought echoed in his mind.

_**Sixth Period...**_

"You guys guess what," Serena said.

"What is it Serena?" asked Mina.

"Darien asked me if he wanted to hang out with him today…" she confessed.

"HE ASKED YOU OUT!?" exclaimed Raye and Mina with widened eyes.

"Wait, Serena did you agree??" questioned Amy.

"I, uh…, yeah" she murmured.

"You're going on a date with Darien!?" the girls were in disbelief since Serena always have been denying that she didn't like him that way.

"Jeeze you guys tone it down a bit, everyone is going to hear," Serena commanded.

"Sorry," the girls apologized.

"So you guys are going on a date? Oh my gosh, did the world end?" sarcastically whispered Raye.

"I told you guys I was right. They're totally meant to be!" Mina happily said.

"No it's not a date, just a hang out between friends that's all," Serena defended.

"Yeah…sure," Raye said, "You're so naïve, Meatball Head!"

"I swear you guys, it's like hanging out with Andrew," Serena said. Serena began typing to her pen pal and ignored her friends. They were frustrating her.

"So, and you used to like Andrew!" Mina shot back, "And he used to like you."

"So nothing happened between us anyways!" said an angry Serena.

"I place a bet that they're going to hook up," whispered Mina, "Twenty dollars."

"I place fifteen dollars that they won't," Lita said, "Serena wouldn't let a jerk like him touch her. She's a good friend of Tessa and she knows Tessa still likes Darien."

"Alright it's a deal!" Mina said.

Serena heard the deal between Mina and Lita. She knew it wasn't a date and Darien also said it wasn't one either.

**TuxedoMask87: so how was your day?**

**Moon Princess: kinda weird…**

**TuxedoMask87: how come?**

**Moon Princess: because it was. Haha **

**TuxedoMask87: oh I see**

**Moon Princess: yeah, how about you?**

**TuxedoMask87: weird too.**

**Moon Princess: at least we're on the same page.**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah for real.**

**Moon Princess: ugh I have to go to detention after school**

**TuxedoMask87: me too**

**Moon Princess: really? Why?**

**TuxedoMask87: I was late this morning.**

**Moon Princess: talk about coincidences.**

**TuxedoMask87: what do you mean? **

**Moon Princess: I was late too.**

**TuxedoMask87: now that adds to the weirdness to my life.**

**Moon Princess: lol. Yeah.**

**TuxedoMask87: we didn't discuss about our topic yet.**

**Moon Princess: oh yeah! What was it again?**

**TuxedoMask87: Dream Vacation**

**Moon Princess: Ooo, I would want to go to some exotic place with a beach and good food.**

**TuxedoMask87: sounds fun.**

**Moon Princess: how about you? What's yours?**

**TuxedoMask87: I was thinking the same thing**

**Moon Princess: it's funny how we have so much in common.**

**TuxedoMask87: yeah, it's pretty cool**

**Moon Princess: Our topics are getting lame and lamer everyday**

**TuxedoMask87: Haha, I guess. I guess the teachers ran out of ideas? **

**Moon Princess: probably. Hahahaha**

**Moon Princess: oh have you heard of that new teen club?**

**TuxedoMask87: which one?**

**Moon Princess: City Lights**

**TuxedoMask87: oh I head of that. Isn't it opening tomorrow night?**

**Moon Princess: yeah, I think me and my friends are going.**

**TuxedoMask87: cool**

**Moon Princess: I have a question**

**TuxedoMask87: you know you can ask me anything.**

**Moon Princess: well, I have these two friends, a girl and a guy. They really never talked to each other before, but they're always arguing. Then out of no where the guy asks her if she wants to hang out. The girl said yes, but my friend doesn't know if it's a date or not.**

**TuxedoMask87: did the guy say it was a date?**

**Moon Princess: my friend told me it wasn't, but it's kinda suspicious she says.**

**TuxedoMask87: coming from a guy… if the guy said it wasn't then it isn't.**

**Moon Princess: okay, because right now my friend is freaking out.**

**TuxedoMask87: lol**

**TuxedoMask87: I think it's time to go, I guess I'll ttyl**

**Moon Princess: Okie doke! Bye.**

_**TuxedoMsk87 has signed off. **_

"I can't wait until tomorrow! It's going to be so fun!" Serena happily said.

"I heard City Lights is going to be the hottest teen club in town," gossiped Mina.

_**RIIIIING! **_The final of the day rang.

"Bye you guys I have to go study for my PSAT," said Amy.

"Bye Amy!" the girls waved.

"I have to go to practice, see you guys later," Lita said, "I'll IM you guys later tonight!"

"Ugh I have detention again," Serena complained.

"Mee too…" said Mina, "Ugh I'm going to miss practice."

"Well that's no surprise!" Raye said and giggled.

"For which class?" asked Serena.

"Fourth period," She answered.

"I gotta go home, bye you guys!" Raye said and began walking home.

"Let's getting going?" asked Mina.

"Sure," Serena agreed. "Miss H had a frikin cow again since I was late for three days in a row!"

"Wow Serena, I thought you got out of the habit of getting to class late," Mina said.

"It was Darien's fault, the jerk ran into me and then he asked if I wanted to hang out," Serena explained.

"Haha freshman year all over again?"

"That's for sure."

"It's funny how we're only late for Miss H's class."

"Ugh I can't believe I have her as my math teacher again!"

"Haha, I know. I guess its destiny that you're going to be stuck with her."

"I didn't know she also taught algebra 2!" Serena whined as Mina simply nodded.

The girls entered Miss H's classroom and sat. They waited for Miss H. to tell the what to do.

_**After detention…**_

Darien waited for Serena to exit the main entrance of their school. He was leaning again the metal gate with arms crossed on his chest.

"Hey," Darien said as she approached him.

"Hi…" she greeted.

"Let's go?" he suggested. She nodded and they began to walk to the parking lot side by side.

"Soo… why all of a sudden you ask me to hang out with you?"

"I don't know really… I thought it was a good idea at the time," he answered.

"Oh…" she said. She was not comfortable about agreeing to hang out with Darien. The car ride was very silent. Darien drove calmly as if he was just simply walking. It was smooth as marble. Darien finally turned on the radio. A mellow, alternative rock song played.

"I love driving to this song," Darien said as he broke the silence.

"I like it too. What's this song called?" Serena asked.

"It's called "Asleep at the Wheel" by Goot," he answered.

"Oh cool," she dryly said, and then she cleared her throat, "I never heard of them."

"I have the CD in here some where; you can borrow it if you want."

"Sure," she said and gave him a smile. "Make sure you don't fall asleep at the wheel!"

"Aha, I'll make sure," he promised, and then said, "You know it's been awhile since someone was in the passenger seat. Usually I'm driving alone."

"Oh..." was all she let out. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh if you like Goot, then you might like this other band. Can you go into my glove compartment and look for We the Kings?" he changed the subject.

"Uhm sure?" Serena said as she opened the glove compartment. She found a deep red CD labeled, We the Kings, in black font. Darien told her to eject the CD and put the other one in.

"Play track 2," Darien asked, "I never knew you were into rock."

"I like any kind of music with a good beat," she answered, "Hey I really like this song."

"Yeah same here. I like the meaning."

"Same…"

"Hey let's not go to the Crowne," Darien said.

"Umm, sure I guess," Serena said confused, "Then where are we going?"

"Have you been to the chocolate factory?" he asked.

"Nope, I always wanted to go there!"

"Okay, then we're going to the chocolate factory."

They arrived at the chocolate factory. Serena was amazed to see all the chocolate everywhere. The whole place was reminiscent of chocolate with dark brown walls and creamy white accents.

"You really didn't need me to take me here," Serena said.

"I thought the Crowne will be awkward since Andrew was there."

"Why's that?"

"Well because Andrew will be poking fun at me, and I hate it."

"Like how you poke fun at me?"

"I…I guess. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, chocolate will make me a happy camper!" she gave him a huge smile. He chuckled. The two classmates were seated and was handed a menu. Serena immediately scanned the menu. Darien just stared at Serena. _'Damn that girl must love chocolate.'_

"So Serena, what are you planning to get?"

"I don't know, everything on the menu sounds good!"

"Well you know it's on me."

"No don't worry about it Darien. I'll pay for what I have."

"No Serena. It's my treat."

"No it's okay really!"

"No, I'm going to pay!"

"No I'll pay for my own food!"

"Serena, I said no."

"Darien, I said no." Serena mimicked. The waiter stared at the 'couple'.

"You guys must be a couple!" he commented. Serena flushed red. Darien's eyes widened.

"We're not dating!" they exclaimed at the same time as they turned towards the waiter.

"Oh okay, so are you guys ready to order?" asked the server. "Or do you guys need a little more time?"

"A little more time, please." Serena politely answered. As the waiter walked away, she said, "Ugh I knew I shouldn't have come."

"If you're having a miserable time, then I'll bring you home."

"I…," she started, "No I don't want to leave until I get chocolate"

Darien chuckled, "Haha, okay. Well I'm still paying. It's my treat."

"Fine," Serena gave in.

Darien began reading the menu, "I think I'm going to get a white chocolate latte and nutella and banana crepe."

"You and you're coffee."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Every time I see you at the Crowne, you're always drinking coffee or something."

"I need coffee everyday, I guess."

"Haha finally I get an answer of the mysterious Darien Shields."

"Did you decide yet Meatball Head?"

"Uhm, I guess I'm going to get the chocolate covered strawberries with chocolate cake and brownie frappachino."

After they received their desserts, there has been an awkward silence between Darien and Serena. Darien was looking elsewhere. Carefully, Serena grabbed her fork and took some of Darien's crepe.

"HEY!" he exclaimed after figuring out what she's done.

"Yum that was gooood!" Serena commented. Darien reached for Serena's plate and took a large piece of cake.

"AW JERK! That's no fair!"

Darien began to laugh, "Too Bad!"

The waiter walked by, "How's everything?"

"Everything is great!" commented Darien.

"Would you guys like anything else?"

"Yes, I would like all this and put it on his tab!" She said as she pointed at the left side of the menu.

"MEATBALL HEAD!" he yelled, "Chase don't listen to her!"

"But you said it was your treat." Serena said.

"There's a limit Serena!"

Serena cracked up laughing so hard she was about to cry, "Jeeze I was just kidding Darien."

The waiter walked away with a huge smile on his face.

"You're handful you know that?"

"Yup!"

"Hahaha, Meatball Head, there's chocolate all over your mouth!"

"What?! No way!" she said embarrassed and turned pink. She took her napkin and began wiping it off. "Is it gone now?"

"GOTCHA!" he laughed.

"That was so not funny!"

"It was hilarious!" he laughed. The mood toned down, after Darien looked at Serena's annoyed face. After the chocolate incident, they had a prolonged silence.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Darien.

"I don't know…"

"Meatball Head has nothing to say! Wow."

"And the jerk will always be a jerk."

"How did we meet anyways?" asked Darien.

"Didn't we meet through Andrew?" Serena questioned. She didn't actually remember when they first met, she forgot.

"I thought we met when we ran into each other at school."

"Really? I don't think so," Serena denied.

"You don't remember! Like we were both late to class and we collided. The only thing we said to each other was sorry and began running to our classes."

"Oh you meant encounter?"

"Sorry if I didn't make that clear."

"Wait! Wait! I remember how we met! I was outside of the Crowne moping about my grade in math, I so disappoint that I threw it over my head, which hit yours. That's when you said something like 'Watch it Meatball Head!' and I got hella made when you called me that. And that was the first time we met."

"Haha, I remember that now!"

"Why do you call me Meatball Head anyways? You got Raye calling me that ever since you were calling me that AND my brother!"

"Haha, because look at your hair. Two meatballs and spaghetti noodles as strands, you never noticed before?"

"Ugh why you, you're so cruel." She whined.

"How long have you done you're hair like that?" he questioned, "I always wanted to ask that."

"I always had it since Sailor Moon came out," Serena answered.

"Hahaha, really?"

"Yup," she said proudly.

Again it was quiet. They really don't know what to talk about. Should they bring up school? And what not.

"So how are you and Tessa?" Serena asked.

"Oh… we're still on a break."

"Oh why did you guys break up anyways? You two looked so happy together."

"I guess I just wanted time to myself, you know what I mean?"

"No actually I don't know what you mean."

"Why not?"

"Well, one, I never had a boyfriend before."

"You never had a boyfriend before?" Darien asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah so, a lot of girls don't have one too. Plus I haven't met the right guy yet."

"Well you're lucky. It's good that you're not dating. It'll probably make you distracted than you already are."

"I rest my case." Serena said and they both laughed.

"So Andrew asked you to the Homecoming dance right?"

"Yeah, at least I have a date this time. It's going to be my first date."

"I remember my first date. It sucked so badly."

"Why's that?"

"Because I didn't like the girl. She asked me out."

"When was this?"

"Eighth grade."

"Haha, really. What did she do? Try to make out with you in the movie theater?"

"Bingo." He said. He never told this to anyone before, why did he just tell her that?

"Haha, no way."

"Yeah, I had to end the date. It was too much for me."

Serena laughed hysterically.

"Let's not talk about relationships."

"Fine by me," Serena agreed, "So who are you going with anyways?"

"I don't think I'm going."

"Oh, I see..."

"You know, Serena, we've known each other for at least a year and we never actually talked."

"That's true," she said as she nodded, "So Darien how was your childhood like?"

"I don't like talking about my childhood," he said as he gritted his teeth.

"Why not? Did something bad happen to you? Were you abused? Abandoned? Divorced parents?"

"No, no none of that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You know… talking about it will only make it better or at least improve."

"Why do you really want to know?" he coldly asked.

"Well didn't you say that today was a day to get to know each other? Knowing each other backgrounds and what they like is the first step practically"

"It's just complicated."

"Just tell me, I won't judge you."

Darien's face translated no.

"Maybe I'll ask another day. I guess you don't trust me."

"I'm sorry Serena, but it's personal."

"Okie doke…"

"But I'll tell you some day."

"You promise?"

"Sure."

"We have to pinky swear this, k?"

"Pinky swear? Isn't that a little middle school?"

"You're never too old for pinky swears!" Serena reached for Darien's hand. "Pink Swear that you'll tell me about your childhood when you fully trust me."

"I swear," Darien said and let out a laugh, "That was too immature."

"Soo! I don't care."

"Can I ask you about your childhood?"

"It was nothing special really. In matter of fact, I don't remember most of it."

"Why's that?"

"Haha maybe bad memory?"

"Maybe," he agreed with a chuckle.

"What's your favorite color, Meatball Head?" he changed the subject.

"Pink!"

"Typical."

"So then what's yours?"

"I don't have one."

"Wow... really? NOW that's typical." She said as he pointed at him.

"I don't really care about favorite things."

"Oh," She said. Serena looked at her cell phone. It was about 4:40. "Oh it's almost five! I have to get home. I have to help my mom with dinner."

"Okay, I'll go to the waiter so we can pay."

"Kay," Serena responded.

On their way to Serena's house, Serena gave directions to her house.

"So this hang out day wasn't as bad as you thought?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, I had fun."

"Same, I haven't that much fun for a long time."

"Because you live a pretty dull life my friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought I was you're enemy?"

"After showing courage that you wanted to go beyond enemies and become friends, it changed my view of you."

"Thanks Meatball Head."

"You know I'm really getting used to that nickname."

"Haha, it should since it fits you so well."

"Maybe it'll be my Myspace name or my new AIM SN."

"Haha, do it!" he encouraged.

"Hahaha, okie doke."

"Do I keep on going straight?"

"Yeah, then you turn right at the stop light."

"K," he responded, "Hey this is like going to my apartment."

"You live in an apartment?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I just thought you lived with your parents in some big house because with the clothes you wear and the car you drive are kinda expensive."

"Nope, you guessed wrong."

"You don't have siblings do you?"

"No I'm an only child," he said. He knows he can't tell Serena, they haven't known each other for a long time. Like really know each other. Plus he doesn't fully trust her yet. It took awhile until he actually told Tessa…

"Oh, you're lucky."

"Why?"

"Well I have this annoying little brother that always pulls pranks on me."

"Haha, sibling rivalry,"

"Exactly."

"So where do I go now?"

"Turn left."

"K."

"So Darien, what do you normally do after school?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because… because you always seem so busy."

"After school I go to practice and go home and study."

"Oh really? That's it?"

"Yup."

"I still can't believe you work at Hollister!"

"Haha that was funny when you found out."

"So how long have you been working there?"

"Oh not long, but I'm thinking of quitting soon."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not earning a lot. Plus I have two other jobs, I can't keep up."

"TWO OTHER JOBS?!?!"

"Yeah… At the hospital and the chocolate factory restaurant."

"WHAT?! You work at the chocolate factory??" said an astonished Serena, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Haha, I guess it wasn't important," he said, "My friend thought I was funny when we both said that we weren't dating at the same time."

"I guess it was."

"Are you kidding me? It was funny."

Serena looked out the window and saw the grocery store, "Oh no! We missed my neighborhood!"

"Oh, let me turn back," he said. He went into the grocery's parking lot and made a quick U- turn. He waited for the cars to pass until he turned into the street.

"At the first block turn left."

Darien turned left into Serena's neighborhood.

"Then turn right on the first court and just keep on going straight."

"Which one is it?"

"The yellow house."

"Oh okay." He said. He drove up the drove way and put it on park. Serena didn't get out of the car yet.

"Darien, why do you need so many jobs?"

"I need money for college."

"But isn't your parents helping you?"

He didn't answer her question and ensured her, "Don't worry about it Meatball Head."

"Oh okay..." she said and opened the door. When Serena was out of the care, she thanked him, "Thanks for everything today, Darien. It was fun. We should do it again."

"You're welcome and I'd like that." He said and gave her a smile. He watched her get into her house. Serena opened her door and waved goodbye. Then he left, he backed out of the drive way and headed home. He admits the afternoon was entertaining with an exception when Serena asked him about his childhood. But they seem to get along just fine even though they insult each other. Different emotions ran all over his head. Is he starting to like Serena as a friend?

Serena closed the door and leaned against it holding her book bag. Today was so weird for her. She saw a different and kind Darien today.

"Serena? Is that you?" she heard her mom call.

"Yes, mom!" She answered and walked towards the kitchen.

"Why are you home so late?" her mother asked.

"I was hanging out with the girls at the arcade."

"Serena don't lie to me," she said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I saw you come out of that black car earlier, and a boy was driving it."

"Oh it was Andrew," she lied.

"It was? I thought Andrew had a red car and had blonde hair," she said suspiciously.

"The car is tinted and he was using his uncle's car," she lied again.

"Oh I see."

"Mom do you need help with dinner?"

"No, just go do some homework before you're father comes home." Her mother knew she was lying. She saw Serena come out of the car through the living room, waiting for her daughter to return home. The boy sure didn't have blonde hair nor looked like Andrew. Serena's mom stirred the stew and she wondered, _'Does Serena have a boyfriend?'_

"K," she said and kissed her mom on the cheek. She walked up to her room and fell to her bed. Her long blond hair dispersed everywhere. She took her long pillow and hugged it. Her afternoon was really interesting and not what she expected.

Author's Notes: I hope you guys like it, and I made it a little longer since you guys waited SO LONG for me to update. I've been playing around with the plot and making it different than I intended it to be to add more drama. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll make sure this time that the new chapter won't take so long to put up.


	7. Goodnight to Goodbye

Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for all the reviews. It's finally spring break and I'm able to write a new chapter for this story. I have some news about possibly two new fanfics that are in the process of writing, so keep an eye out for those in the summer. So anyways, please enjoy this new addition to Perfect Strangers. Hopefully this chapter was written better than the last chapter. I tried adding more descriptions of the characters while they're interacting with each other. Please don't forget to review, and enjoy!

_**Special thanks to my friend, Michael, who edited this story for me.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the songs: Say Goodbye by Chris Brown, Say Goodnight by The Click Five, and How Do I Breathe by Mario.

Chapter 7: Goodnight to Goodbye

His digital clock read in bright green, 2:51AM. The moonlight permeated through the apartment window, hitting Darien's sleeping face. The moonlight highlighted Darien's handsome features. It softened Darien's chiseled jaw and cheekbones, his hair fell upon his eyelashes. He was peacefully sleeping in his full-sized bed. He was exhausted from the previous events that night.

Darien played three and a half quarters straight during the football game. After the game, all he wanted to do was go straight home. After he arrived home, he took a quick shower to wash off the excess sweat. He got ready for bed and jumped into his bed. Nothing ever felt so good. A few hours later, it was almost the renewal of a new day. Meanwhile, on his night stand his cell phone began vibrating making buzzing noises in the quiet bedroom. Then the phone loudly broke out into lyrics.Darien cursed under his breath and ignored the phone call. Darien was relieved as the annoying phone stopped ringing, but he thought too soon. It rang once again; he buried his face into the pillow. The phone wouldn't stop, so he decided to see who was calling him. He extended his arm from the bed to reach for his phone. He patted hand around the nightstand until he grasped his phone. The phone was off the hook: ringing and ringing. The caller ID was blurry, so he narrowed his eyes as he pulled the phone closer. He couldn't read it, and now he had to find his glasses. He sat up and put his thick-framed glasses on. The phone finally stopped ringing. He checked his phone:

_11:48 PM_

_TESSA- 4 MISSED CALLS. _

'_Why is Tessa calling so late at night?' _Darien thought. He finally realized that he had forgotten to respond to Tessa's note from earlier this week. It asked him if they wanted to hang out Friday night. Darien had no idea how to approach the note and it was the last of his worries during the week. He heard the doorbell. He got up from his bed, shirtless and wearing black pajamas. He figured it was Tessa at the door since she was trying to contact him. Darien looked through the peep hole, and lo and behold, it was Tessa. He hesitated before he opened the door halfway. Tessa stared straight at him, analyzing that she had woken him up. Tessa admired the sight in front of her: a shirtless Darien with disheveled hair falling into his sexy blue eyes. Darien quickly glanced at Tessa's attire. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun, and she wore a pink zip-up sweater with dark blue sweatpants that read, PINK, along her left leg. She looked cute like always…

"Hey…" he coldly said as he leaned against the door, "It's late. Why are you here?"

"Hi…can…can I come in?" she asked nervously. Darien fully opened the door and let her in. She silently followed him and waited for Darien to talk.

Darien switched on the light of the kitchen, "Here take a seat, I'll be right back…" he wearily said. She sat down on a nearby chair. Meanwhile, Darien went back into his bedroom and grabbed a plain white t-shirt from his dresser. When he returned to the kitchen, he pulled the shirt over his bare chest. Tessa sat there anxiously with her right leg moving up and down in habit.

"So why are you here, Tessa? It's late..." he asked again as he took a seat across from her at the kitchen table and leaned back.

"I know…it's late. I'm probably bothering you… but I wanted to ask you something…" she answered slowly.

He put a hand through his silky black locks and said, "You're here because I didn't respond to your note, right?"

"Y… yes…" she shakily said.

"Are you okay, Tessa? You seem like you're worried or something," Darien said with a concerned look.

"Sorry, it's nothing… it's just…," she began, "maybe I should go." She turned herself to face the living room and got up from her seat.

"Well you went out of your way to come here, so tell me what's wrong commanded Darien. Tessa knew he was worried about her, so she gradually sat back into her chair.

"Why?" she blurted out.

"Why?" he questioned as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you respond to my note?" she asked.

"I've been busy, Tessa." He dryly said and looked past her. He stared at the full moon, trying to ignore the situation.

"What do you mean you're busy?! I saw you with Serena!" she raised her voice.

"Huh?" asked a confused Darien. He thought, _'How did she find out?'_

"Don't lie to me, Darien. I know you went out with Serena yesterday…" she said with grief. Her vision began to blur as tears formed.

"It wasn't a date, Tessa. Please don't cry," he said trying to clear things up.

"How can I not cry, Darien?! I've been crying every night since we've separated!" she said as tears fell against her rosy cheeks like raindrops gracefully falling against the windshield.

"Tessa…" was the only thing he managed to say.

"You like her, don't you?" she asked.

"No, I don't. I owed it to Serena. I went too far with the jokes yesterday. I thought it would be a nice way of saying I'm sorry…" he protested.

"You're lying! It was a date. I followed you guys! You guys looked so happy! Is that why you didn't respond to my letter and-,"she exclaimed as more tears fell with jealously and damage.

"Like I said,it wasn't a date! Don't jump into conclusions, Tessa," he said, trying to convince to Tessa that she wasn't with Serena.

Tessa got up from her chair and ran towards the door. Halfway, Darien caught her and gave her an embrace. '_It feels so good to be in his arms again…' _she thought, _'oh how I've missed you, Darien…' _

She murmured, "Darien…" as she buried her face into Darien's chest, breathing hard against his pounding heart. Tears stained his shirt.

"Shh… Tessa, calm down…" he suggested.

"Ugh why am I doing this!" she asked herself and pulled away from Darien.

"Tessa, I should apologize…" he began, "I'm sorry…" Darien thought maybe saying sorry would calm her down… even though he didn't know what he was sorry for.

"How much longer do I have to wait, Darien!?" she asked loudly, looking away. "I can't wait forever!"

Darien was speechless. He didn't know much longer she had to wait.

Her eyes looked up at Darien's face, "Please… please say something!"

He crossed his arms and looked away. Finally, having the courage to tell her, sternly he said, "I don't know how much longer you have to wait, Tessa!"

"What are you trying to say?" she pleaded looking straight at him. "Look at me!" she commanded. He turned his head towards her. Tessa looked like a train wreck; her eye makeup was smeared around her watery eyes.

"Tessa… we can't keep going like this…" he said and stared at her.

"Are you trying to break up with me?!" she said as she laid her right hand to her forehead.

"I…"

"How much more time do you need, Darien!? Tell me!" she demanded.

"I don't know!" he yelled.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting!"

"Then why don't you just break up with me, if you're so tired of waiting!" he lashed out. She had aggravated him.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she cried and got onto her knees, "I've waited for you ever since school started and today… I waited for you all night for you to show up! I'm sick of this, Darien!"

"Tessa…You know, I had a football game tonight and I played almost the whole game! I'm worn out and all I could concentrate was going to bed!" he explained.

"You should've just called!"

"Well I didn't think of that, okay?!"

"Why don't you want to be with me!?" she questioned looking down to her knees. She was still on the floor. She gathered her legs and wrapped her arms around them.

Darien was breathing hard, looking down, and said, "I just can't right now."

"Why not?!" she whined looking at his chest.

"I just can't, damnit!" he exclaimed and began walking back into the kitchen. He grabbed something to drink.

"Is it because you don't love me?" she asked with sadness as he sipped his drink. He nearly choked on the water when she asked the question that he's been debating on.

He cleared his throat, but nothing came out.

"You don't…right?" she said and got up. She walked towards him and looked him straight in his eyes. She could never figure out his emotions, his eyes never told his true feelings like most people. With other people, you could stare into their eyes you could see how hurt, happy, or in love they are. Darien's didn't say anything. Tessa tiptoed to reach Darien's lips. She kissed him with so much passion and love. Darien's eyes widened and gently pushed her away. Still Darien didn't say anything. "You didn't feel anything did you?"

"I…" he mumbled as he put his right hand to his lips.

"Then why did you tell me you loved me!?" she questioned, "Did you just say it because you wanted to sleep with me?!"

"…" Darien didn't say anything. He tilted his head and stared at the floor. In his head, he was debating whether he actually said it because he was horny and what not.

"You did, didn't you?! And I thought you were different… but I guess you'rejust like every other guy out there…" she cried and ran towards the door. Darien grabbed her by her wrist.

"WAIT! We're not finished yet…"

"Then answer the question!"

"I'm sorry…" he said with his head down and hands in his pajama pockets, "I don't know, but… I just don't feel the same about you as I once did…"

"Why??" she asked in despair.

"I… I think we've just drifted apart…" he admitted.

"What do you mean? How did we drift apart?! We were always together!" she protested.

"Face it, Tessa. We did, our relationship changed. It wasn't as carefree as it was in the beginning, then we started fighting all the time and-."

"DARIEN! YOU were the one that DRIFTED away from our relationship! We were always fighting over how you NEVER SHOWED how much you cared about me and how we never hanged out!" yelled Tessa.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

_Girl I know your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart_

"Tessa, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. You don't deserve a guy like me! I don't know how to express my feelings! And maybe you're right! I was the one who drifted away! I've been debating if I should run back to you, but the truth is: I don't feel the same as you feel for me! I'm sorry for making you wait so long! I think we should just break up!"

There he said it; all the things that have been bottled up were unraveled. He wasn't in love with Tessa. Honestly, he liked being single the past months. He wasn't as distracted as he was with Tessa.

"Break up?" she said. Shock overcame her body and she didn't move, but her eyes said everything. Her eyes wide open with revelation.

"Yeah…" he sighed and he put a hand behind his neck.

"No…" she answered, "I don't want it to end like this…"

"I think we need to, Tessa. I'm only hurting you…I think in the long run, I will just hurt you more… You don't need a jerk like me…" Darien explained.

"But Darien, I'm in love with you. I love everything about you. Your flaws, everything! All I can do is think about you, your touch…I MISS YOU!" she cried as she clenched her fists.

"But I don't feel the same about you! I don't know why, but I'm NOT in love with you. You were right, when we went to the beach…I love you as a friend, but I'm not in love with you, nothing more..." he clarified.

"So our relationship didn't mean anything to you?" she began.

"Of course it meant a lot to me, you were a great girlfriend! But nothing lasts forever, Tessa…"

"True love does last forever…" she whispered to herself.

Darien clearly heard her and said, "You call this true love, you and me? You're in love with me but I can't do the same… How can this be true love?!"

"I just don't get it! We slept together for the first time last summer. That night was so special Darien! I thought you slept with me to show me how much you loved me… and then a few weeks later you wanted a break!"

"Tessa, I can't do this anymore!" he said and banged his hand against the wall. Tessa was silent. She was still processing everything that just happened.

"So we're over?" she inquired and placed her hand around his wrist to his hand.

"I guess so…" Darien said. He was still facing the wall and ignored her touch.

"All I wanted was for us to be together again and go to the dance together…" She began to cry. He felt her hand slip away from his arm and she let go. Tessa fell against the kitchen cabinet. She finally realized it was officially over between them. Darien didn't love her, but she loved him. Darien glanced at Tessa, weeping against his wall. He walked toward her.

"Tessa?"

"What?" she said bleakly, not looking at him.

"I know its over between us, Tessa, but we can still be friends…" Darien insisted as he kneeled next to her and swept her bangs to her ear.

"How can we ever be friends?"

"Tessa, I still care about you… To be honest, you're one of my best friends, besides Andrew. We had so many great times when were _just friends_. Doesn't that count as something? I know, it will take time, but if you want…" he hesitated before he suggested, "If you still need a date to homecoming, I'll be your date…"

"I don't know, Darien… It would be too hard for me, but thanks though…" she said.

"Here, let me help you up," he said as he offered his hand, so she could get up from the floor.

"If you change your mind, I'm free. I wasn't planning to go, but if you need a date, I'm here for you," he said.

"Thanks, Darien…" she thanked and gave him a quick hug.

"That's what friends are for…" he softly said.

"I guess I'm going to go…" Tessa said and headed to the door.

"I'm sorry for what went down tonight. I feel like I took advantage of you… and I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Shh… I know…" she said sadly as she put her index finger on his lips.

They were at the door. Tessa was now in the hallway and Darien standing in his apartment. Tessa stared at her toes and Darien diverted his attention to his hand on the side panel.

"I guess this is goodbye to us…" Tessa courageously said.

"Yeah…" Darien sighed.

"Goodbye, Darien…" Tessa said and a tear fell from her sorrowful, green eyes.

"No…There's no easy way to say goodbye…so baby just say goodnight…" Darien recited the same lyrics, when he first broke it off. She gave him a half smile and he watched her walk to the elevator. His eyes began to water… it's been awhile since he last cried. He still watched her until she got into the elevator. She waved bye to him and the doors dramatically shut like the curtains during a Broadway show after a scene.

Tessa stood quietly in the elevator. Her eyes still watery from their break-up and stained cheeks. She reached the lobby and exited Darien's apartment complex. She got into her car and started the engine. She backed out of her parking space and completely left Darien's. She hardly concentrated on driving, so she put on the radio. The first song that came on was, "How Do I Breathe" by Mario. More tears fell. She decided to go to the park, since it was nearby. She parked her car and Tessa ran towards the swings.

_How do I breathe (yeah)  
How do I breathe (yeah)_

_It feels so different being here  
I was so used to bein' next to you  
Life for me is not the same  
There's no one to turn to  
Don't know why I let it go too far  
Starting over it's so hard  
Seems like everywhere I try to go  
I keep thinkin' of you_

After a few minutes, still gazing at the elevator, Darien finally shut the door. He leaned against it and slid down the door until he reached the floor. _'I'm sorry, Tessa…'_

_I just had a wake up call  
Wishin' that I never let you fall  
Baby you are not to blame at all  
When I 'm the one who pushed you away  
Maybe if you knew I cared  
You would never went nowhere  
Girl I should have been right there_

Tessa got on to the swing and swayed with the light wind. She stared into the starry sky with tear-filled eyes. _'How do I breathe? Without you here by my side..._ _When you're not with me…How do I breathe? How do I breathe?'  
_

Author's Notes: Well that's it for Chapter 7. Sorry it's short. But! Since it's spring break, maybe I'll have more time to write a few chapters for this story. So look out for updates. Tell how you guys liked the new chapter in your reviews!


	8. UPDATE!

Hey everyone,

I'm back! I got some great news! I've decided to rewrite the whole series of Perfect Strangers because I've found many errors and I know I can make it into a better story. So what I'm planning to do is discontinue this one and start fresh. I have already rewritten chapters 1 and 2, and in the process of rewriting chapter 3. Right now, I just have to edit chapter 1 and I'm going to post it up as soon as I can. Look out for Perfect Strangers xRevisedx!

If you want to know when I'm going to update, check out my profile!

-MoonPrincess568


	9. UPDATE! 2

Hey Everyone!

I just wanted to update you that Chapter 1 and 2 of Perfect Strangers xRevisedx is finished and up for you guys to read. Just look in my profile and check it out! Thanks Merangelgal pointing out that everyone is probably waiting for this story alert and don't know about the new version. :)

- MoonPrincess568


End file.
